All's Fair In Love and War
by Valese
Summary: COMPLETE & EPILOGUE Rain and Chibodee have placed a bet: Rain doesn't think Domon loves her, but Chibodee is sure he does. With some pretend dating, the truth will come out...but something happens in between that nobody counted on.
1. The Bet

Konnichiwa, minna! I'm back with more G Gundam!! This is my first full-length G Gundam story, so you might need to work with me here. I'm finishing up my Inuyasha fic and I have a million ideas for more Inuyasha fics, a Fruits Basket fic, and another Rurouni Kenshin fic. So don't worry, I won't be stopping my writing anytime soon. I'm warning you, though: I cannot and will not guarantee consistent updates. They'll come when I have time and inspiration. Thank you for your cooperation!! (haha I sound like one of those people on the big speakers hehe) -sweatdrops- I'm really not normal…am I? lol. Alright, here we go into Chapter 1!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam…though I wish I did…

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to The Notorious Cat for hounding on me (jkjkjk) to finish this chapter and start this story. You're the best! Everybody, thank The Notorious Cat for without her, this story would never have come about! At least, not for a LONG time. This is a late Christmas present and a New Year's Day present all rolled into one. And it isn't 2020 yet!!! lol.

* * *

Chibodee Crockett walked into the hangar of Domon's Gundam. There, as he had expected, was Rain. "Still working, eh? Don't you think it's time for a break? Even just a five-minute one?" he asked, walking up behind her.

"What?! Chibodee!" she yelped, looking behind her, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," he apologized, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh well, that's ok." She smiled, "Yes, I'm still working, no, it's not time for a break, and no, I don't have time for even a five-minute one." She looked exhausted, her cerulean blue eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep, and she looked underfed from lack of food.

"You haven't been sleeping or eating for the past week, you've got to take a break." He replied firmly.

She looked at him in disgust, "Since when do you care about me? For your information, I'm not hungry, and I'm not tired," but, her loud yawn betrayed her.

Chibodee frowned, then grinned. "That's what you say," and picked her up, holding her over his shoulder with ease. Her light weight bothered him. Nope, she hadn't been eating. He was surprised at how she managed to survive. _Oh well, that's Rain for you_, he thought to himself. Taking no notice of Rain's futile attempts of escape and her fists hitting his back, Chibodee walked up to Rain's room, and placed her down on her bed. "You are not moving from there. You are going to get a good night's sleep, and if I have to stand watch here the entire time, I will." He grinned at her scowl. He was growing fond of Rain, in a fraternal way.

Chibodee placed his large, muscular hand over Rain's mouth to muffle her protests, tucked her in, and stood guard, making sure that she fell asleep. In a matter of seconds, she was soundly sleeping, much to Chibodee's relief. She was working herself too hard, and her frail form and the dark circles under her eyes worried him greatly. _The least Domon could do for her is tell her to stop, but no! He practically encourages her to work nonstop. He says he needs her to work on the Gundam. What a load o' crap! He takes her for granted._ These thoughts running through his head, Chibodee walked out of the room, trusting Rain to remain asleep.

Domon arrived back at the hangar. "Alright, that's enough training for today, I hope Rain's finished with the Gundam." Domon walked into the cockpit of Shining Gundam, talking to himself, only to find Rain wasn't there, but that she had left all her tools out. The Gundam's repair obviously was not done. _Where did she go? She should finish one job before starting another._ The young man scowled as he walked to her room, hoping he'd find her there. But he stopped; there was Rain, in her bed, fast asleep. She was sleeping so peacefully, but the Gundam had to be repaired. After it was repaired, she could sleep.

Domon prepared to wake her when a big man with blue and pink hair blocked the doorway to Rain's bedroom. "What are you doing?" Domon hissed.

"I won't let you wake her." Chibodee answered.

"I've got to. She needs to finish Shining Gundam's repairs." He replied coldly.

Chibodee scowled, "She's been working on that blasted Gundam for the past week. I'm amazed she's still alive. She hasn't eaten or slept for an entire week. She's overworking herself for you. At least let her sleep for a little while."

Domon's scowl matched Chibodee's, "Get out of the way. If Rain doesn't take proper care of herself and overworks herself, it isn't my fault. It's hers. She's the only one to blame. Now, she's got to finish the repairs, so out of the way." He attempted to push past Chibodee, but his large body was completely blocking the doorway. "Move if you don't want to get hurt."

But Chibodee didn't move. "Alright, I'll fight you. But you aren't waking up the lady without getting past me."

The two of them fell into a series of punches. Each blocked the other's attacks. The fight seemed neutral until Domon dodged one of Chibodee's punches and low-kicked him right in the knee. The boxer fell with a groan, but picked himself up right away and once again blocked the doorway. Domon snarled and prepared to push through to Rain by force when Argo came up behind him and picked him up by the collar on his cape. "What is the problem?" Argo asked gruffly. Chibodee pointed to Rain's sleeping form and Argo understood. "Let her sleep, Domon." He commanded firmly.

He glared at Argo. "You too? Rain has work to do. Don't you get it?" he yelled.

Argo put him down and without a word, stepped ahead of him and blocked the doorway with Chibodee. Domon looked quizzically at them and asked, trying, but not succeeding, to remain calm, "Why are you doing this?"

Chibodee opened his mouth to answer, but Argo beat him to it. "Even I have noticed how Rain has been working. Her body cannot take the stress. She must have some rest, even if she works like a maniac when she wakes. Let her have some peace." Domon looked questioningly at him, Argo usually never involved himself in such things as this. It just didn't fit with his personality.

"Look neo-Japan, you seem to be the only one who hasn't noticed the way she's working. She's a doctor! She should know how to take care of herself, but she seems to have lost all memory of how to take breaks. All she does is work, work, work. She refuses to eat, and I haven't seen her sleep in ages. And she says it's for you. At least give her some consideration." Neither man budged from the doorway as they spoke, and Domon wisely left the scene.

Argo left, seeing no more need to stand in the hallway any longer. Chibodee stood guard over Rain. No sooner had Argo left, Rain began to wake. She stirred, stretched. "yawn What time is it?" she wondered, looking at her watch. Then, she yelped, "3:00! What the…? I've got to go finish repairing the Gundam! Domon wants it fixed quickly!" She looked up to see Chibodee standing in the doorway, lounging against the doorframe. "Chibodee? What are you doing here? Is there something you need?" she looked quizzically up at him.

Chibodee grinned, "Nope, just watching over you."

She frowned, clearly not understanding, but did not ask, "What was all that shouting about? I think that was what woke me up."

It was Chibodee's turn to frown. "You've been over-working yourself, Rain. I finally got you to get to sleep last night, despite your protests, and Domon came in just now, trying to wake you. He says your working on the Gundam is more important than your rest. We, uh, kinda, how should I put it?"

"Fought? I can tell from your bruises. Here, let me see them." She reached out and examined his arms, as they were injured the most. "Hmm, they don't look too bad." She put a cream on them and bandaged them so the cream would not rub off onto anything. "There, that should do it." She smiled in satisfaction. "Now time to go work on Shining Gundam," she said, getting up.

"Rain, wait." Chibodee said, as Rain turned around in surprise. "Uh…let me go with you." She looked strangely at him. "I'll explain when we get to the hangar." She frowned, confused, but nodded in consent. Chibodee followed her out the door.

When they got to the hangar, Rain turned around. "Alright, what is it you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Domon's pretty annoyed right now. At me. I just wanna stand here, is that ok with you? Will I be disturbing you?" he asked, his brow furrowing in worry at his last sentence.

Rain stared at him, "Uh, um, sure. It won't bother me. It's just that you don't act like this usually. That's all."

Chibodee smiled to himself. Rain was always worrying, that was one of the things that made her Rain. His real intention was that if she happened to collapse, which he suspected she most likely would, some time or another, he'd be there to help her.

Rain shrugged, and began to work. She worked and worked, always aware of, and strangely grateful for, Chibodee's presence. Finally, she was done. She stood up, satisfied with her work. She could take a rest now. She felt strangely tired, and empty. Turning around, she started towards Chibodee when she fell, half-fainting. Everything looked strangely blurry. _Hmmm, maybe I'm getting ill. Oh dear, ill doctors aren't good things._ The objects around her took on a grayish hue, as if suddenly bathed in a soft shadow. Her brain began to spin. She felt sick, as if she hadn't eaten in days. Right before she hit the floor, she felt herself caught by a pair of strong hands. Rain looked up into the concerned eyes of Chibodee. "Ch-Chibodee? What happened? I feel-I feel so…so empty." He looked unhappily down at her.

"Answer me truthfully, Rain. When was the last time you ate?" he frowned, knowing the answer, but wondering if she knew herself.

Rain stared at him, trying to remember the last time she had eaten. The realization hit her like a rock. Her head began to throb and her hands began to shake slightly. "I-I think about three days ago. But that can't be right, I must have eaten after that." She shook her head, and instantly regretted it. Her head began to throb. The last thing she saw was Chibodee's face, worried for her. She smiled, "I'll be alright. Really. Chibodee…" Then she fainted.

Chibodee's concerned eyes watched as she fell back into his arms, unmoving. He smiled slightly at her determination and picked her up, bridal style. Making sure no one saw them, especially Domon, he carried her up to her bedroom again, and once more resumed his position as guard.

Domon stepped into the cockpit, readying himself for a Gundam fight, not realizing that Rain had finished the repairs, not that he would have thanked her if he did. It just wasn't a thing that Domon Kasshu did.

Domon arrived back later that evening, his Gundam in fairly good condition considering it had just been in a fight, but it still needed repairs. He jumped out of the cockpit, landing on his feet like a cat, and started searching for Rain. She was nowhere to be found. _Where is she? Where could she have gone?_ He went into their hotel room, hoping to find her there, and found Chibodee leaning over her as she lay in her bed, only just beginning to stir.

Rain opened her eyes, blinking in the light, and saw Chibodee's emerald eyes hovering above her. "Chibodee? Did I faint again? Oh no, I've got to finish the Gundam's repairs." She struggled to get out of bed, but when she finally stood up, Chibodee grabbed hold of her shoulders, and bent down to eye level, looking at her gravely.

"Rain, look at me, you're getting ill. You're gonna hafta stay in bed for a while. No more working on the Gundam for at least a week." Domon, at hearing this, stopped. Stop working on the Gundam? For a week? Rain sick? Things are becoming very strange.

"D-Domon, I'm sorry." She whispered as she spotted him. Domon looked up at her.

"Sorry? For what?" he looked confused.

Rain smiled sadly, "Who'd have thought? Me, a doctor, getting sick? Oh, well. Let's just hope I recover quickly so that I can finish the Gundam's repairs." Chibodee groaned, "Don't you start that again. If Domon needs the Gundam  
fixed, he can wait. You are going to have a day off if it means I've got  
to kill somebody, got it?"

Rain, slightly surprised at his determination  
to give her some peace, nodded meekly, "Sure, I'd like that." She sighed, "A day off would do me good. You're right." Chibodee smiled in victory,  
and led her off to the kitchen for a late lunch.

Domon, however, headed toward the Gundam. He stood, leaning against it,  
looking up at it in pride. The warm sun drew him outside, and he let the  
peace of mind Schwartz had taught him take over. He lapsed into  
thoughtful silence, his cares dissolving away. Only one thought remained,  
though he knew not why it was that particular one. It was an image, a  
memory, of a special young girl he had a deep caring for. A caring so  
deep, even he did not realize it. "Rain." he whispered. He loved the  
sound of her name. The way it just rolled off his tongue so easily. But  
why her? He had never had feelings for her, not this kind anyway, so why  
now? Suddenly, Domon's thoughts were shattered as a girl jumped up behind  
him, surprising him completely. His eyes opened in surprise and they  
turned to the girl that had disturbed him. "Allenby?" he asked, "What are  
you doing here?"

She grinned, "I was bored so I came to find you. Or are you busy?" She wrinkled her nose and Domon immediately knew what she was thinking about. Allenby and Rain were not the greatest of friends. Allenby disliked Rain because she thought she was stealing Domon from her. Rain didn't like Allenby because she thought she was stealing Domon from _her_. Domon sighed; girls were so complicated. This brought his thoughts back to Rain. "Sorry, Allenby. I'm busy." He ignored the hurt look on her face and set off back to the Gundam.

"Fine then. Domon Kasshu, I challenge you to a Gundam fight." This caught Domon's attention.

"Fine, I accept your challenge. Where do you want to go?"

"There's a deserted plain out where I was just training. How about there?"

Domon grinned, "Sure." He turned around, hopped into his Gundam and the two set off to a deserted plain to begin their match.

Rain sat down at the table and sighed at the sight of the food Shirley, Bunny, Cath, and Janet were eating. It looked so good. _Have I really not eaten in a week?_ She shook her head despite the slight pain it caused her. She counted quickly in her head. "No, Chibodee, it's been two days."

The four girls looked up in surprise. "Two days?" Cath exclaimed.

Rain nodded slightly. "I guess I was too caught up in Shining Gundam's repairs," she admitted sheepishly.

Shirley frowned, "Rain, you really need to take a break. You're overworking yourself way too much."

Rain smiled, "Don't worry, Chibodee's already done that. He says if I don't take a day off, he'll kill someone."

Chibodee laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "I won't really kill anyone, don't worry," he assured them at the look Shirley gave him, "But it got you to take a break, right?"

Rain laughed, "It did."

Shirley grinned, "I knew you wouldn't actually kill someone. But what will Domon say if he hears you're willing to murder for the sake of _his_ Rain?"

Rain blushed. "I'm not _his_ Rain," she protested.

Chibodee and the four girls exchanged glances and smiled, "Suuuure."

Domon stepped out of his Gundam and mopped his brow. "Good thing this wasn't a _real_ Gundam fight, or you would've been out of the whole thing! I kicked your ass!"

Allenby flushed and grumbled, "I was going easy on you."

Domon smirked, "Whatever you say."

Allenby gave a deep breath and sat down. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

Domon grinned, "Yea, I guess losing makes you hungry, then again I wouldn't know." Allenby scowled as she found there was nothing near her to throw at him.

"Shut up."

Domon grinned some more. "Come on. I'm not gonna sit around all day."

Allenby grinned in response and they set off for a nearby food stall in the marketplace.

Rain sat down and sighed. _Where **is** Domon?_ "I guess I shouldn't worry. He'll come back when he feels like it and expect me to immediately start repairs. I should be glad he isn't back yet," she murmured to herself aloud.

Chibodee came up behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Rain, he'll come back soon. You should rest."

Rain stifled a yawn, "I'm not tired."

Chibodee grinned, "Right, and I'm the emperor of Japan. Come on." He helped her up and led her back to her room.

Rain walked in and flopped down on her bed. She murmured into her pillow, "I'd forgotten how wonderful my bed felt." Chibodee laughed and turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

Rain awoke and stretched, feeling refreshed and much better. She sat up in a good mood. _Domon promised to take me out to town today!_ She was excited; Domon rarely did anything with her outside of the Gundam. She walked over to the door and opened it to find Chibodee snoozing lightly outside. He jerked awake at the sound of the door opening.

"Oh Rain! You're awake! Did you sleep well?"

Rain smiled, "Yes, thank you. I slept very well. I'm a little hungry though." She blushed as her stomach grumbled to emphasize her point.

Chibodee blinked and grinned, walking with her to the kitchen. She made herself a little food and ate it quietly, a smile playing across her face. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Rain smiled some more. "Domon promised to take me out to town today."

Chibodee frowned, "That's a first…"

Rain's smile faded slightly. "What's the matter? Chibodee?"

"Domon left earlier this morning with Allenby… He was taking her out to town."

Rain's face fell immediately. "Oh."

Chibodee scowled, "The idiot must've forgotten about your arrangement."

Rain sighed sadly, "It's ok. He's had a lot on his mind lately."

Chibodee shook his head disbelievingly, "How can you tolerate him? You're an angel, I swear, Rain, and he doesn't even realize it."

Rain blushed, "Thanks Chibodee."

Chibodee suddenly brightened. "I'll take you out today. Domon may have forgotten, but then it's his loss."

Rain looked up in surprise. "But Chibodee, I'm sure you have other things to do…"

He waved away her concerns. "Don't worry about it. I didn't have anything else to do anyway. We'll have fun. Come on!"

Rain nodded gratefully, "Thank you Chibodee, that's very sweet of you!" She smiled and he grinned in return.

---Two Hours Later---

Rain and Chibodee sat laughing and talking happily at a pizza place, finishing off a wonderful day of walking around, looking at stores in the area. Domon and Allenby walked out of the arcade across the street. Domon looked across to see two familiar figures at the pizza place. _That kind of looks like…_ As they ventured closer, he made out the laughing forms of Rain and Chibodee. She looked so happy with him, as if she had no cares in the world. _…Rain and Chibodee_. Chibodee slapped some money down on the table and stood up, taking Rain's hand delicately and helping her up. She giggled and blushed as she took his hand. Domon's blood boiled. _How dare he steal my Rain?_ Mentally, he stopped and backtracked. _What am I saying? She was never mine, so he's not stealing her, and she's not MY Rain._ He shook his head and continued onward, hand in hand with Allenby, who was glancing curiously at him. He ignored her strange looks, focusing instead on calming his temper. He took a deep breath and was in control once more.

Allenby cocked her head sideways. "What's on your mind, Domon?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"How badly I beat your ass in that last video game." He snickered at her indignant face.

"It was really close! You beat me by like a point!"

"Suuuure."

---The Café---

Chibodee led Rain over to a small jewelry shop. He opened the door and stepped inside, Rain following right behind. It was a quaint little place with simple, inexpensive jewelry, but something about it made it feel like so much more. They glanced around, admiring the beautiful necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings. Suddenly, something caught Rain's eye. It was a simple gold necklace. It comprised of a thin, delicate gold chain with a small heart-shaped pendant hanging in the middle. What caught her eye was the gorgeous raindrop-shaped pearl placed in the center of the heart. Chibodee followed her eyes to the necklace and smiled, an idea forming in her head. "That's a pretty necklace."

The storekeeper stepped forward from his little workshop behind the counters and spotted the necklace they were admiring. "Ah, this is one of my favorites. Would the young lady wish to try it on?" His speech was impeccably polite and he sounded as if he were a butler from a mansion. His accent hinted that of an Englishman's, washed away by years of speaking Japanese.

Rain smiled, "Yes, please." She stepped up, bent over slightly, and craned her neck forward so that he could place the necklace on her.

"Could you lift your hair for me, miss?" She obeyed and held her short cinnamon locks up against the back of her head with one hand and balanced her body against the glass counter with the other. After the clasps were secure, she let her hair fall and stood up to face Chibodee. He grinned at her.

"It looks beautiful on you, Rain."

Rain smiled gratefully at the compliment and turned around to look at her reflection in the mirror the storekeeper was holding. She gasped. The necklace hung delicately down, as if holding its thin golden arms around her neck in an embrace. The heart-shaped pendant sat quietly below her collarbone like a jewel embedded in her skin. Slowly, unconsciously, her land lifted to finger it lightly. Before she had realized what she was doing, the light gleamed off its smooth surface and danced before her eyes. Her eyes widened. It was like she was holding a tiny fairy within her hand, its glow softly shining out like the words of a gentle lullaby. She closed her hand around it and held it wordlessly for a moment; shutting off its radiance and bringing her fingers back to darkness. Finally, her face broke into a grin. "It's beautiful, Chibodee. I love it."

Chibodee smiled at her, "Do you want it?"

Rain blinked, taking a moment to understand what he meant, and immediately, frantically, shook her head, "No, no! I couldn't accept something like this from you! It would be too much! I'm sure this necklace must cost a fortune!"

The storekeeper smiled lightly at her words. He leaned over to the Gundam fighter and whispered something in his ear. Chibodee's eyes widened and he grinned boyishly. He turned casually to Rain and gently took her hand. He spoke smoothly, a hint of humor in his tone, "Would my lady accept this necklace as a token gift of our friendship?"

Rain giggled and blushed under his intent, yet humorous gaze, "If it pleases my lord." She curtsied gracefully and turned around so the back of her neck faced him. She lifted her cinnamon locks to her head once more and he placed the necklace around her head and clasped it again. Once again, Rain was stunned by the simple beauty of the piece of jewelry.

Chibodee stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, flipping through them quickly, and handing almost half of them to the cashier. Rain almost choked, "Y-You don't need to…"

Chibodee looked hurt, "So I'm not allowed to buy my friend nice gifts?"

Rain shook her head, "No! I didn't say that! It's just that…it's expensive…"

"I know. I want to buy it for you. If it makes you feel better, I won't get you a birthday present this year."

Rain smiled and punched his arm lightly, "You know you'll get me one anyway."

He winked playfully, "So why are you complaining?"

Rain giggled, "I guess I can't stop you."

"Nope. No one can stop the great Chibodee Crockett!"

Rain laughed behind her hand. The cashier rung up the price and gave a few bills back to Chibodee. "Thanks, buddy." He led Rain out of the store and they walked side-by-side back to the hangar. Inside, they slowly made their way up the stairs and opened the door that led them inside. Chibodee sat down on the couch and grinned at Rain.

"Chibodee," Rain began, "Thank you so much." She fingered the necklace fondly. Domon burst through the door and stormed down the hall. Rain took no notice and continued. Her words stopped Domon. "I had a lot of fun. I hope we can do it again sometime!" She smiled brightly and turned around to walk into the kitchen but met Domon's furious glare. Chibodee quickly excused himself and was out of the room in a flash. "Domon," Rain exclaimed in surprise. "What's the matter?"

Domon fought to keep his temper under control. "What's that?" he pointed to Rain's necklace.

"Chibodee gave it to me. Why?"

Domon growled, "Never mind. Why were you out with him?"

At this, Rain grew angry. "Why does it matter to you? I can go out with whomever I want. You definitely do. For your information, he took me out to lunch and then we stopped in a jewelry store and he bought me this. I don't see why you're so bothered, Domon. You were out with Allenby all day. You **promised** that you would take me out today! You promised, Domon!" Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and she furiously blinked them back.

Domon froze at the sight of them. _Oh, Rain. I'm sorry. I didn't think you would care._ But the words resounding in his head never made it to his mouth and as he opened his mouth to foolishly retort, Rain's next words made him stuff his foot deep into his mouth.

"I can't believe you forgot, Domon! I was looking forward to spending the day with you!"

"I didn't forget. I'd rather spend the day at the arcade with Allenby than walking around town looking at dump shops with you! Allenby's not a girly girl like you!"

He immediately regretted his words, but it was too late. The tears rained forth from Rain's sapphire eyes and she turned around, her short cinnamon locks whipping about her. "If that's what you think of me, then fine. I resign from my position as your partner and mechanic, Domon Kashuu. The government will provide you with another partner." She walked off without looking back once. As soon as she was out of Domon's sight, she began to run. Her footsteps reached Chibodee's ears and the American stepped in front of Rain. Rain, who wasn't looking bumped straight into Chibodee's muscular chest and brought her dazed and tear-filled eyes up to meet Chibodee's concerned ones. "Sorry, Chibodee," she mumbled.

"What the…?" Chibodee murmured to himself. He brought himself back to reality as Rain attempted to push past him. "Oh, no, you don't. Rain, look at me."

Rain her head, her eyes firmly trained on the ground. "Rain," he demanded. Finally, with a sigh, she brought her head up. "Rain, what happened?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Rain. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then, why are you crying? It was Domon, wasn't it?"

At the sound of her ex-partner, Rain collapsed into sobs. Chibodee gently led her outside through the hangar and out into the bright, cheerful sunshine. He steered her down to a small ice cream shoppe. After they had sat down at a small glass table with olive green chairs and pine cushions, he put his elbows on the table. "Ok, now tell me what happened."

Rain, staring at her hands folded in her lap, took a deep breath and through hiccups and sobs, spilled.

When she finished, Chibodee looked furious. "How dare he? He never thinks before he speaks!"

"What?" Rain looked confused.

"I bet he forgot about your date and didn't want to admit it and then didn't think so he lied and said he'd rather be with Allenby. Bet he feels really bad right now. You know better than anyone that when he's mad he doesn't think and gets himself in really deep situations. He was jealous that I bought you a necklace," Chibodee stated matter-of-factly.

"Jealous?" Rain repeated incredulously. "Why would he be jealous?"

"Because he loves you and I'm the one who bought you the necklace."

"He what?!" Rain nearly screamed. "He doesn't love me!"  
"Yeah, he does. It's pretty obvious. He just doesn't want to show it."

"Domon doesn't love me," Rain said firmly.

"Yeah, he does. Ok, fine. Let's just say you were going out with some other guy and Domon got obviously jealous, would you believe that he loved you?"

"Yeah, but one," she held a finger, "he wouldn't get jealous; and two," she held up a second finger, "why would I go out with someone else?"

Chibodee smirked, "I don't know why. You love Domon, so you would never go out with someone else, right?"

"Yes. Wait, no!" Rain cried, flustered.

"Say what you will, I know the truth, Miss Rain. Now, back to what I was saying before. You would believe me then, right?"

Rain nodded, "Sure."

"Great! How about this: you and I go out and I'll prove to you that Domon will get very very jealous." He grinned.

"What?" Rain exclaimed.

"Am I that repulsive?" Chibodee teased.

"No! It's just that…"

"It wouldn't be serious. I just want to prove to you that Domon would get jealous. Whatddya say?"

"Um…I guess…"

"Great! If you win, I'll buy you anything you want. Not that it matters, because I'll win. And if I win…Hmmm…You have to kiss Domon!"

"What?" Rain screeched. She seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

"If he gets jealous that means he loves you and you love him, so just kiss him and everyone's happy."

"I don't –"

"Yes, you do. Now is it a deal or not?"

Rain sighed. _What hurt can it do?_ "Sure." They shook hands over the table and Chibodee winked at her as they stood up. Now, let's discuss our plan of attack."

* * *

Hey! Tell me what you think! I think this would be classified as Humor/Romance…right?? I don't really know what to call my new story….hmmm…If anyone has any ideas, please tell me!! R&R…please??? 


	2. First Date

Konnichiwa, minna! Long time no see! -huge smile drops- I know, I know, I'm sorry. But here's a new chapter! Yea, it's short as heck, but I did my best. I've had no time to write recently. Hopefully I'll get another update out soon, but there's a chance you see an update in the next month. I need the time to figure out which high school I'm going to… I got into 2 out of 3 so far! I find out about the last one this Friday and then I'll decide. Wish me luck! Kk enough about me, on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN G GUNDAM! STOP REMINDING ME! Hehe

**Dedication:** I hereby dedicate this chapter to Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu because she suggested the new name to this story! –claps– YAY! hehe

* * *

Chibodee laid out his plan. "Alright. How about this: You pretend to be my girlfriend." He held up a hand to silence Rain's protests. "Hear me out." She nodded and he continued with his outline. "He'll get really jealous. I promise he will. And then he'll probably try and kill me, we'll tell him its all a sham, and you two can go off and get married or whatever. Or at least kiss." He waggled his eyebrows and Rain blushed pink. "So, whatdya say?" 

"I…I don't…Chibodee…isn't it a bit…um…you know how Domon is. Even if he did love me, he wouldn't be happy that we played a trick like that on him."

Chibodee waved away her concern with his hand, "Don't worry about it. The worst he'll do is challenge me to a Gundam fight." He paused in thought and his brow creased, "Actually, maybe this is isn't such a good idea. You're right, Rain. He'll get mad, challenge me to a Gundam fight, and then he'll be **really** mad because we'll have played this trick on him **and** he'll have lost to me."

Rain nearly fell over, "You're not lacking in confidence, are you, Chibodee?"

The blue-haired man laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "No, I guess not."

Rain sighed, "I guess it's worth it to give it a try. And it would be worth seeing the look on his face if you're right. Of course, if you're wrong…" her voice lowered, "He won't care. He'll probably fire me, too, and I have nowhere to go…I guess I could go live with my father again…"

Chibodee grasped her shoulder and shook it gently, "Rain, Rain, Rain! That's not gonna happen! He loves you, I swear he does!"

Rain nodded and wiped her moist eyes, "I believe you, Chibodee. But how will we make it look like I'm your girlfriend. And what will Shirley think?"

"Shirley? What about her?"

"You two are so in love, it's as plain as…um…"

"The nose on your face?" Chibodee offered helpfully.

"No. I can't see the nose on my face." The two laughed helplessly for a few moments before they regained their composure. "Anyway, my point is you two are obviously an item." She winked playfully.

Chibodee turned red and sputtered for a moment. "Wha…No…you're imagining…no way…she's…no…" He took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter anyway, because we have to be an item for a while."

Rain grinned, "Alright. Let's start right now!"

Chibodee grinned, too, and nodded, "Sure. Wait! I have an idea!" He put up a hand to stop Rain walking any further. "We can move a futon into my room, 'cause moving your bed would be too hard. Everybody will think we're sleeping together. We just have to make sure no one looks inside."

Rain looked uncomfortable with the idea, though. "I don't know…it's just…"

Chibodee's face fell. "You don't trust me, do you?"

Rain's hands immediately waved before her face in defense. "No! That's not it at all! It's just that…if Domon thinks that…he won't want me back…" Her face turned a bright red and she averted her eyes.

Chibodee's mouth formed a silent 'o' and he turned Rain's head with two fingers so her eyes met his. "I'm glad you trust me, Rain. I would never do anything to hurt you. I understand your fear, but it'll be ok. We can show everyone the futon at the end. They'll see we didn't do anything. I promise. And if neo-Japan doesn't take you back, I'll whip his ass so bad, he'll be begging to have you back. He's gotta be really thick to let someone like you go." He smiled reassuringly.

Rain's eyes moistened and she smiled. "Thank you, Chibodee," she whispered. Catching Chibodee off guard, she threw her arms around him. "You're a really great friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

Chibodee hugged her gently back. "Hey, hey, don't get all mushy on me. Friends help each other out. Especially when one of them's crying over a thick-headed, blind idiot from neo-Japan." He chuckled and Rains soon joined in.

"Rain!" The familiar voice jolted Rain and she leapt back from Chibodee and turned around to the speaker, guilt written all over her face.

"Domon!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question," he retorted, his eyes narrowed angrily. "What are you doing with him?" He spat the word 'him' out as if it had a bad taste.

"Uh…nothing."

Domon snorted, "Sure. I'll ask you again, what were you doing with him?"

"Hugging him."

Domon's eyes narrowed even further. "Why?"

"Because. He's helping me out with something important, so I hugged him as a thank you. Besides, can't a girl hug her own boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend?" Domon sputtered in utter shock.

Chibodee grinned and put his arm around Rain's waist. "Yea. I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes. Didn't you know?"

Domon's eyes widened, "The necklace!"

Rain nodded, "He bought me the necklace and then asked me."

Domon spun around without another word and strode away quickly, but it was obvious to the world that he was furious. Rain could deal with fury, she had been doing it all along, and while he had never been this angry with her, she would survive. The thing that both surprised her and struck her was the brief look of pure and utter hurt. #_I never though it would hurt him like this…#_ She immediately felt bad, but stood firm. #_He hurt me like this so many times…#_ But the thought didn't comfort her much.

Domon stormed off down the hallway until he reached his room. He yanked open the door, stomped inside, and slammed the door behind him. #_What the hell is she doing with Chibodee? How could she betray me like that?_ # He froze and shook his head. #_What am I thinking? She's not my girlfriend or anything._ #

**_But you want her to be your girlfriend_**, a voice whispered.

#_No! I don't! She's just my partner, nothing more._ #

_**Then why are you so jealous that she's with Chibodee?**_

#_I'm not jealous!_ #

Suuuuure. Then why do you even care who she's with? She'll still be here to fix your Gundam.

#_I don't care who she's with._ #

_**Then why did you storm off?**_

#_I…forgot something in my room._ #

**_Honestly, I think even _you_ realize how stupid you sound._**

#_I don't sound stupid!_ #

Yes, you do. You know you do. Now, just admit you were jealous. It's so obvious. Come on, no one else will know.

#_No…I…I'm not jealous._ #

The voice sighed patiently, **_Just admit it. Just say it. It's not that hard. 'I was jealous.' Three little words._**

#_But I'm not jealous._ #

Alright, then tell me why you were mad when you saw Rain with Chibodee. Just tell me that much.

#_Uh…I was afraid that she would go off with Chibodee and leave me. Then there'll be no one to fix my Gundam._ #

The voice smirked. **_Ok, there's an improvement. What's wrong with getting as new replacement from the neo-Japanese government?_**

#_They don't do as good a job as Rain._ #

Nice way of putting it.

#_Putting what?_ #

That you would miss Rain if she left.

#_Of course I'd miss her!_ #

_**Ha!**_

#_No! I mean…._#

_**Give it up, you've been caught! Now go challenge Chibodee for Rain!**_

#_Yea! I'll kill him to get her back!_ #

The voice laughed. **_So you DO love her._**

#_No!_ #

Suuure. Whatever you say. If you don't go and get her back now, you'll have to use the services of a government-provided mechanic, you know.

#_What?_ #

I said if you don't get Rain back, the government will have to give you a substitute mechanic.

#_Why? Where's Rain going?_ #

She resigned, remember? And unless you go after her, she'll be gone for

good.

#_She meant it when she said she resigned?_ #

Duh.

#_But…she can't resign! I won't let her!_ #

Of course you won't. Tell her you love her and that you're sorry, and she won't leave.

#_No…but…_#

Just do it. It's not that hard.

#_Yes it is!_ #

_**Ha! You love her!**_

#_I don't! I… Wait, why am I even having this conversation?_ #

He shook his head and walked to the bathroom. After turning on the tap and letting the cold water flow for a few moments, he cupped some in his hands and splashed it over his face. It brought shivers, but he didn't care. He felt fresh again, and that stupid voice was finally gone. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. A plate of steaming rice balls was sitting tacitly on the table and he snatched one up and bit into it. The taste flooded through his mouth and he smiled, his eyes closing in content. They were definitely Rain's riceballs. She wasn't the greatest cook in the world, but she made delicious riceballs. He munched on it, savoring the taste, and, deep down, he wished he could have Rain back as his partner. But he would never admit that.

Rain sighed and hung her head. Chibodee's arm tightened around her before it loosened and released. "Rain, are you okay?"

She let out a deep shuddering breath and as she lifted her head and turned to face him, he was surprised by the tears spotting the corners of her sapphire eyes. "I didn't think it would hurt him like that. I didn't think he would care at all. I was so afraid he wouldn't care. I was so sure of it. But I wanted him to care, more than anything. But when I saw his face…" She trailed off and hugged herself, sobbing. "I don't want him to care anymore. I don't want to hurt him anymore."

Chibodee grabbed her shoulder roughly and shook her. "Rain! Look at me, Rain. I know it hurts, but if you don't do this, he'll hurt you for the rest of your life. Think of it like…Think of it like you're making a rainbow. You need the storm first to make the rainbow. This is the storm. Just wait it out, Rain. Because when it's over, there'll be a great big beautiful rainbow."

Rain shook her head, "But a rainbow lasts for only a few minutes." She stared sadly into his eyes.

Chibodee smiled, "Yes, but the sunshine stays long after."

Rain smiled back and her tears slowly dried up. She blinked the last of them back and Chibodee took her hand. "Thank you, Chibodee."

The neo-American smiled. "Anytime, Rain." And at that moment, Chibodee felt something he did not expect. Something stirred in his gut. But he pushed it down and pushed it away. He ignored it and pretended it was never there at all. But deep down, he, too, had a hunch about something he would never admit.

Rain swallowed and pulled Chibodee toward the kitchen. "I…" she coughed out. Rain cleared her throat and began again. "I need a glass of water." They entered the kitchen and rain froze at the sight of Domon eating her riceballs with a look of utter bliss across his face. Domon's eyes snapped open as he heard Rain enter and stopped dead. Chibodee, oblivious to the moment, continued onward, and stumbled awkwardly into Rain, not having realized she had stopped. Rain fell forward and closed her eyes, awaiting her impact with the ground, but it never came.

Domon reacted without thinking and instinctively reached out to catch Rain. His arms wrapped around her securely and prevented her falling any further. Rain's eyes were shut tightly, but they eased open as she realized she wasn't going to fall after all. Her head looked up. Their eyes met and their gazes locked. Sapphire bored into chocolate, and chocolate bored into sapphire. The world was lost around them.

Chibodee caught himself and stood up. "Rain, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you had stopped." He stopped his apology as he noticed where Rain was: in Domon's arms. A smile broke across his face, but it was only half-genuine. That stirring in his gut returned, and this time it was an angry, jealous swirling. He forced the smile wider to hide his inner turmoil and touched Rain's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Rain and Domon appeared to break from a trance and the two sprung apart as the other had some sort of contagious disease. "Chibodee!" Rain exclaimed, her breathing slightly laboured.

"Sorry, Rain," he apologized again.

Rain smiled, "It's ok, don't worry about it." She turned to Domon. "How are the riceballs?" Her voice was falsely cheery, and the two men saw right through her act, but she didn't care. It made her feel secure. And she needed to feel secure, with her pretend boyfriend behind her and true love before her.

Domon grunted in satisfaction and Rain sighed. She should have known that was all she was going to get. But it was better than nothing.

Two days later, Rain woke up and walked into the kitchen to find Chibodee standing there with his hands behind his back. Rain could see Bunny, Cathy, Janet, George, and Marie Louise squashed in a doorway behind him, watching intently, as if waiting for something. She spotted Shirley off to a side, looking put out and hurt. Rain's face fell slightly: Shirley didn't know yet. Chibodee was looking nervous and slightly embarrassed. "Chibodee?" Rain inquired softly.

Chibodee bit his lip and pulled out a small bouquet of white daises. Rain's eyes widened and a smile crept across her face. "Chibodee! You didn't have to…"

Chibodee put a hand up. "I wanted to, Rain. I just wasn't sure if you liked roses or daises or lilies…so I stuck with daises because they're simple and pretty…like you." Chibodee coughed and his face turned pink, but he held himself together.

Rain's smile grew. It must have been hard for him to choose the right flowers, and although daises weren't her favorite flower, she thought they were lovely and appreciated the thought. "Thank you, Chibodee!" she beamed, "They're lovely! Hold on!" She set the bouquet on its side on the countertop and quickly reached up to one of the cupboards and pulled out tall, slender glass vase. She stepped to the sink, filled the vase with some cold water, and placed the vase on the table. She tore off the plastic wrap and placed the flowers in the vase and stepped back to admire them. "These will brighten up the kitchen, and now the whole world can see them!"

Chibodee chuckled, "Maybe not the world, but we get the idea."

Rain laughed, "Same thing. Everyone in here can see it. But why flowers, Chibodee?"

He shrugged, "I thought I'd take you out to breakfast, and I went to find a place nearby, and on the way back I found these."

Rain smiled, "Oh, Chibodee, you didn't have to do that!"

He shook his head, "I wanted to. You wanna go now?"

Rain started to nod when her stomach growled loudly. Her face turned pink and the two laughed for a moment. "I guess now would be a good time, huh?"

They laughed and Chibodee led her out of the kitchen, handing her her coat and donning his own along the way.

They stepped out into the sunshine and made their way through the streets, past numerous venders, and finally arrived at the door of a small café.

Two weeks, several weeks, and lots of hugs later, Chibodee approached Rain. "Rain, I think it's a good time for you to move in."

"But isn't it a bit rushed?" Rain asked, her brow slightly furrowed.

Chibodee shook his head, "Nah. I know it's early, but we want it to look like we really are into each other. And besides, Domon won't be thinking about how soon it is. He'll be furious that you're in my room at all. Just watch; he'll be really jealous."

Rain looked unconvinced but gave in anyway. "Ok, I trust you." A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Have you told Shirley yet?"

Chibodee looked uncomfortable, "Uh…well…you see…" he scratched the back of his head and trailed off.

"Chibodee Crockett," Rain scolded with her hands on her hips. "She's probably heartbroken at this point."

"Heartbroken?"

Rain covered her mouth. "Uh…never mind. Forget I said anything. Just tell her." She walked out of the room and Chibodee followed her with his eyes, a bewildered look on his face.

The next day, Rain gathered up her things, rolled up her futon, and dragged it all into Chibodee's room. She unrolled her futon at the foot of Chibodee's bed on the floor and stood up, looking around the room. The walls were plastered with posters of the Gundam fighter standing in front of American flags. The picture that caught her eye, however, was a photo on his bedside table. The simple black frame outlined a small picture of Chibodee in a group hug with Janet, Shirley, Cathy, and Bunny looking up from the ground in the center of the circle formed by their interlocking arms. Big grins were spread across their faces, and they looked so close, both physically and mentally. Rain smiled, a touch of envy lacing her expression. She and Domon had been so close one, but fate had tornt hem apart until they were strangers on a journey to meet each other all over again. She sighed, turned around, and walked out of the room.

That night, Chibodee and Rain crept into his room and prepared for bed, trying not to make a sound. "I bet Domon would freak out if he saw you in my room," he laughed.

"Yeah, he'd be furious."

Chibodee grinned, "I have an idea. I'll check tomorrow morning when he gets up. Then you can pretend to just wake up and walk out of the room to breakfast. He'll jump to all the right wrong conclusions."

"Right wrong conclusions?" she reiterated.

"The wrong conclusions that we want him to reach, therefore they're right, but they were wrong to start with, so they're right wrong conclusions."

Rain's mouth formed an 'o' and she nodded in understanding. "But we might be

pushing him too far too early…"

"If we are, he'll be mad at me, not you."

Rain nodded again, "Ok. Let's get to sleep. I'm very tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rain."

Domon awoke to the sun's rays and sat up, stretching. He walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. Finally completely awake, he changed into his everyday clothes and stepped out into the hall to get some breakfast. He didn't really pay attention to what was going on around him, and the sounds of chatter coming from the kitchen barely made it to his ears. His stomach grumbled and he frowned in hunger. He passed doors and stretched of wall, but the hallway seemed to go on forever. It never ended; the kitchen wasn't getting any closer. His footsteps slowed and he desperately reached for the doorway, but it swam further and further away. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening brought him out of his reverie. Two doors down, a girl walked out of the room closest to the kitchen. It was a girl in a pink tank top and pink pajama pants. Rain yawned and stretched in the hallway before closing the door behind her. Domon shook his head, but the image didn't disappear. It wasn't just any door she was closing…It was Chibodee Crockett's door. And she was in her pajamas and looked like she had just woken up. "She slept in Chibodee's room last night…?" Domon wondered aloud, confused. Finally, through his hazy mind, the truth shone through sharply. "She slept with Chibodee?" Her words floated back to him. #_ "Besides, can't a girl hug her own boyfriend? …boyfriend? …boyfriend?_"# The word echoed through his head until he grasped it in mental pain. "Noooo!" he cried. "It can't be!" He jumped up and ran to the kitchen, but Rain and Chibodee weren't in each other's arms as he had suspected. He thanked Kami for that and wordlessly strode to the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of milk, gulping down whatever was left straight from the carton. #_Why me?_ #

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!

**The Notorious Cat** Hehe long reviews are awesome! But long times between chapters are not…I know I know… hehe but I've updated, rite? Maybe ur rite, maybe ur not…who knows? Actually, ur kinda rite. But not completely yep oxymorons are cool hehe and thanks so much with ur help with the title, but although I luved urs, I decided on 'All's Fair In Love and War' as u prob figured out haha

**Jen23** Thanks! Youre the best! Hehe I luv Chibodee and I wanted him to be a good guy here

**agehron** Thanks for the review! I know me too! I actually think Rain and Chibodee would be a really cute couple, but im still a loyal D/R fan. Though maybe that'll change with this story, who knows? Haha

**Fang** I'm really glad you liked it and thanks for the review! Hope u liked this chapter too!

**dunno** I'm glad u think its funny and thanks for the review! It wnt all be humour tho hehe I tend to put a little touch of angst in every story I write haha but no one will die in this one, I promise!

**RogueGoddess007** Luv the penname! Thanks for the review! I know, I ddnt hurry at all did I? But I hope it was still a good chapter…

**InuRain Gurl** Wow thanks! Yea he can be a total , but we luv him all the same, rite? Hehe a jealous domon is a fun domon! Haha

**anime lover** hehe im glad the genre is rite! Sometimes I put the wrong genre in and it gets a little weird haha Thanks for the review!

**Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu** Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it! Athough I dnt wanna make u cry, im glad u did cuz that means im doing my job! I've decided to use your title! Thanks so much for the suggestion!

**Spunky the Hamster** Haha awesome name! Thanks for the review!

**RisingGundam2004** Thanks for the review! Yea, I nvr thot id be seeing Rain doing that sort of thing either haha

**Cleopatra2** hehe yea! D/R! But it doesn't look D/R so far… haha im glad u luv it tho! Thanks for the review!

**chibodeeandrain4ever** -laughs- im glad u luv it so much! Oo ill def be continuing it, but idk if itll turn out C/R, we'll hav to wait and see. Remember, Rain still luvs Domon and Chibodee still luvs Shirley. –wink–


	3. Double Date

Konnichiwa, minna! Sorry I took so long to update… Gomen nasai! I've been swamped with end-of-year work. But, now that I'm out, I'm fine. It was just a time thing. I wrote the whole thing in the past three days because I had nothing else to stop me! Hehe. Alright, hope y'all like it! It's starting to look exciting! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam, sadly enough.

* * *

Chibodee, who was talking with Bunny and Cathy, looked up as Rain entered the kitchen. He smiled and nodded at the two girls before standing up and touching Rain's arm. "Can we talk?" he asked in a low voice. 

Rain turned puzzled eyes onto his face and nodded slowly, "Sure. Why don't we go in here?" She led him into a side room and closed the door behind her. Light shined through the window, illuminating the room, eliminating any need for an artificial light. Rain peered into Chibodee's face.

Two plushy chairs were situated to the side, and Chibodee sunk down into one. "Alright," he began, "We have a slight problem. I'm outta ideas." He spread his arms wide for emphasis.

Rain nodded slowly, "Yes, that _could_ be a problem. I don't have any either. I was sort of hoping you would." Both were silent for a moment before Rain spoke again. "Maybe we need an outsider's opinion. That always helps. Who else knows?" she wondered aloud. Rain began to count off on her fingers, "Just you, me, and Shirley. Why don't we ask her?"

Chibodee suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Uh…well, ya see…" He cleared his throat nervously.

Rain narrowed her eyes, "You haven't told her yet?"

Chibodee coughed lightly. "I will. I just haven't had time…"

Rain sighed and pursed her lips. "We are going to tell her now. Come on." Rain took Chibodee's arm and led him out into the kitchen. "Shirley?" she asked.

The young woman turned around. "Yea?"

"Can we talk to you?" Rain asked, gesturing to herself and Chibodee.

Shirley hesitated for a suspicious moment for nodding and following the pair into the side room again.

Rain shut the door behind them and turned to face Shirley and Chibodee. "Tell her," she commanded Chibodee.

Chibodee took a deep breath. "Rain and I aren't dating." Shirley could not hide her relieved sigh. Chibodee frowned in confusion but continued on. "Ya see; we had a bet. I said Domon loves Rain, and Rain said he loves Allenby. So, we bet on it. We said the only way to prove who was right was to try and make him jealous. If Domon gets jealous, then he loves Rain and I win, but if he doesn't get jealous, then he doesn't love Rain, and Rain wins. We pretended to start dating, but Rain said we should tell you what's going on, so that's the story."

Shirley gave them both a strange look before bursting out in laughter. "I can't believe…I was being so…stupid. I should've known you wouldn't go for Chib, Rain."

Rain laughed with her.

Chibodee looked from one to the other, "Whaddya mean?"

"Nothing," they giggled.

Chibodee shrugged, "So, are we alright, Shirl?"

Shirley smiled and hugged her friend briefly, "Yea. Thanks for telling me."

Rain interrupted their moment with an amused smile. "Shirley, we're having some trouble. We've both run out of ideas and we need something new. We were wondering if you could help us out."

Shirley frowned in thought for a moment before answering, "I don't have anything, sorry. I'm not a particularly creative person, though. But you know who's always got a cute new idea handy?"

"Who?" Chibodee prompted.

"Sai Saichi!"

* * *

Rain and Chibodee, desperate in their search for a newer and more efficient plan, sought out the youngest Gundam fighter of the group. They found the boy playing video games in his room with Domon. "Come on! Go! Go! Go!" Sai Saichi screamed. 

"Come on! Just a little further! Yes!" urged Domon.

"There's no way you can win!"

"Whaddya talking about? I'm destroying you!"

"No way! That's nothing! I could kick your sorry butt any day!"

"Keep dreamin', kid!"

"Ahem!" Chibodee called both boys to attention.

Domon looked up, a slight blush on his face at being caught playing games by the girl of his dreams. Sai Saichi just grinned at the two. "Yea? Wanna play?"

Rain smiled, "No, thanks, Sai. I'm no good at video games. Can we talk to you for a second?"

Sai shrugged and nodded. "Sure. Don't touch the game 'til I come back," he warned Domon.

Domon took on a look of mock hurt, "You think I would cheat?"

Sai chuckled, "Maybe." He followed the pair out into the hall. The three stepped into Rain's old room this time, which was right across the hall. "What's the matter, you guys?"

Chibodee shut the door and faced the boy. "Ok, you can't tell _anybody_ what we're about to say, got it? This is top secret stuff." The older man winked at the boy.

Sai nodded and played along. He saluted with a roguish grin. "Not a word, mon capitan." Rain winced at his attempt at French.

Chibodee explained the situation. "So," he concluded, "we're outta ideas and we need your help. You got any?"

Sai bit his lip and frowned similarly to how Shirley did not long before. "Not now, but I'll come up with one. I'll get back to you, ok? I promise I'll think of one by the end of today."

Rain and Chibodee sighed in relief, "Thanks, Sai," they chorused. The two looked at each other and blushed slightly before laughing.

Sai chuckled, "Are you sure you two aren't really dating?" His words immediately silenced the couple. The two glanced at each other and blushed red. Sai laughed his way out of the room.

* * *

That night, Rain was cooking dinner. Lost in thought, she absently poured a box of instant pasta into boiling water. _Italian food is so much easier to cook than Japanese. Hopefully, Domon will like it better. He always says my cooking is bad… Dinner will be ready soon and Sai hasn't come to us yet. I hope he does soon._ Rain's thoughts swirled inside her head as she stirred the spaghetti. Her meal was a fitting representation of her brain. Rain sighed and noticed that the pasta was finished. She turned off the heat and meandered over to the cupboard to pull out a tall stack of plates. She set them out and then adorned them all with cutlery. When that was finished, she took the pot of pasta and dumped an equal share on each plate. _This pasta stuff smells good. Mmm…_ As she stirred the sauce one last time before turning off the heat for that burner as well, her thoughts brought her back to something troubling her. The one thing that she had been avoiding all evening. The reason she had offered to make dinner. But as hard as she tried to escape her thoughts, they followed her avidly. The memory of Sai's words came back to her. _"Are you sure you two aren't really dating?"_ She paused, the saucepan tucked under her arm, one hand on the handle and the other holding a ladle. _Why is that bothering me? _But she knew why. The feeling of her stomach churning at those words scared her. _My stomach hasn't felt this restless since_... She almost couldn't finish the thought. _Since I realized I loved Domon._ Rain shook her head and focused her energy on spooning a little bit of tomato sauce on each portion of spaghetti. _I **don't** love Domon…_

_

* * *

_

Chibodee put his head in his hands with a sigh. He ran his hands through his hair and looked up again. _I can't get her outta my head. And I don't know why…_ He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. For a moment, his thoughts were lost, but as soon as he opened the door, he heard Rain humming as she cooked and all his thoughts came rushing back. _I can't have this right now._ Luckily, or perhaps unfortunately, he spotted Sai rushing into the kitchen holding something. _Maybe he's thought of something,_ Chibodee mused. _I'll go check it out._ He followed the boy into the kitchen and both turned around quickly. They sighed in relief.

"Oh, Chibodee," Rain smiled, "I thought you were Domon."

Chibodee managed a grin. "Nope. What's that you got, Sai?"

"My idea," he announced proudly. "Tada!" He held out a large white T-shirt. Rain and Chibodee nearly fell over in surprise. In bright red lettering on the front, it read 'I DID IT WITH RAIN MIKAMURA!' "This one's for you, Chibodee!" Sai grinned.

He put it down on the table and held up another one. "And this one's for you, Rain!" It read it bright green lettering 'I DID IT WITH CHIBODEE CROCKETT!'

Both Chibodee and Rain blushed a bright red. "I am **not** wearing that!" they cried in unison. They grinned at each other with red faces.

Sai shrugged with a smirk, "It'll get Domon madder than anything. This would decide your bet, you know."

Rain bit her lip and Chibodee stared at the floor. "We'll think about it," Rain finally answered for them both.

Sai looked slightly disappointed but hid it as best he could. "Alright. They'll be in my room." He gave them both a roguish wink before scuttling off to his room.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly. It was one of those moments when everybody talked in low murmur. It was happy, but quiet. Not silent, just not loud and excited. It was peaceful and calming. This was just the wrong thing for Rain and Chibodee. Rain found herself staring at Chibodee, and every time she attempted to tear her eyes away to focus on something else, that something else was always Domon. It was confusing her more and more as the evening drew on.

Chibodee was not much better off. He kept glancing at Rain. Every time she would laugh at something George would say, his stomach would twist jealously. As much as he tried to ignore it, the feeling just became stronger and stronger. He just couldn't understand it. Why would he be jealous over Rain? _People are only jealous over people they love…_ He paused in horror. _I love her like a sister,_ he amended quickly before any stranger thoughts could creep through.

* * *

The next day, everybody was bored out of his or her minds. Most of the jobs had been finished, and it was too hot to go outside. Sai, eager to do something, decided to spend his pent-up energy on video games once more. "Hey, Chibodee! I'll play ya in 'Speed Racer'!"

Chibodee, desperate to escape his thoughts, agreed readily. Rain followed them into Sai's room, having nothing better to do, and watched them amusedly.

By the second race, both were very into their game. "I'm soooo gonna beat you!"

"No way! I'm just about to pass you!"

"No you're not!"

"Yea, I am! I'm the blue car!"

"No!"

"Ha! I win!"

"Fine. Let's do it again. And this time, I'll kick your butt for sure!"

"You wish!"

After both had tired themselves out, and Rain had confused them all by alternating every race whom she was rooting for, a comfortable silence overtook the room. Lying on his back on the floor, clutching his sore hand, Sai began a conversation amiably. "How come you guys don't wanna wear my shirts?" He put on a fake pout that made all three giggle.

Rain and Chibodee exchanged glances. "It's too early for something like that," Chibodee replied.

"And we're not sure we feel so comfortable in them," Rain added.

"So?" Sai asked, "It's not like it's true."

"But everybody else doesn't know that," Chibodee pointed out.

"We just don't know, Sai. Can we have some more time to think about it? We promise to consider it seriously," Rain offered.

Sai sighed dramatically. "Alright!" he chirped. "Tell me what you decide when you decide."

"Will do," Chibodee promised.

* * *

Shirley approached Rain with a grin. "I have an idea!" she announced.

Rain's attention was suddenly riveted on her friend. "Oo! What?"

"Why don't you and Chib go on a double date with Domon and Allenby? That'll tell you a couple things, just from his initial reaction." She winked and walked off.

Rain smiled and nodded. "Good idea, Shirley," she murmured to herself.

* * *

Chibodee approached Rain in the kitchen, ignoring Domon's glare. "Rain," he announced, "Would you like to gout to dinner with me tonight?"

Rain, playing along, answered accordingly, "I'd love to!"

"Hey!" he acted as if he had just had the idea. "Why don't we have a double date?"

"With who?" Rain inquired.

Chibodee turned to look at Domon. "Domon and Allenby! Domon, why don't you ask Allenby on a date with us?"

Rain nodded eagerly, "It'll be so much fun!"

Domon grunted in the affirmative and left for the phone.

As soon as he was gone and out of earshot, the couple still in the kitchen grinned.

Domon was in a bad mood. He stalked past everyone in his path, focused on the phone at the end of the hall. No one bothered to get in his way, wary of his angry outbursts. Domon reached the phone and picked it up, roughly dialing in Allenby's number. The other side rung twice before Allenby answered it. "Hello?"

Domon paused, realizing he had no idea what to say. "Uh, Allenby? It's Domon." 

"Domon?" Allenby repeated, surprised.

"Yea. Uh, I was wondering if, uh, you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow."

"Like a date?"

"I guess," Domon nodded reluctantly.

"Alright! I'd love to! Where and when?"

"Um, six at the Italian restaurant at the end of the market. Oh, and it'll be a double date with Rain and Chibodee."

"Rain and Chibodee? Are they dating?"

"No!" Domon answered quickly before realizing what he had said. "I mean, yea, they are."

Allenby said nothing about his slip of tongue. "Ok, I'll meet you there at the restaurant tomorrow!"

"Sounds good. See you then." He heard the 'click', meaning she had hung up, and then slammed the phone down angrily. Domon then stomped to his room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Rain and Chibodee giggled quietly in the kitchen.

* * *

Rain surveyed herself in the mirror the next night. She was wearing a tight, red, Chinese-style dress that fell just past her knees. There was a long slit that ran up to the top of her thigh. Rain kept checking it sub-consciously. Her discomfort would certainly be worth it. _For both men._ Gold dragons raced across it at every angle. There was thick gold thread outlining the ends of the short cap sleeves, the neckline, and the hem. The neckline had a short collar, which tapered off as it reached the front of the dress. A piece of fabric ran across the top of her chest to her left armpit with ties all along the way, like a traditional-style outfit. The strip left a wide elliptical opening showing off a tempting amount of cleavage. The dress hugged her curves all the way down. Finally, Rain finished off the outfit with ankle-high black leather boots. She applied mascara, eyeliner, and some tan lip-gloss. _Perfect._ Rain smirked and, picking up her black purse, stepped out into the hall.

* * *

Chibodee did not take half the amount of time or effort preparing himself as Rain did. He unconcernedly flung on a light blue shirt and buttoned it up to the top. After stepping into a pair of well-pressed black pants, he threaded a brown belt through the belt loops and tied his tie. This was the only interesting piece of clothing on him. It was his favorite tie. The tie was navy with large green diamonds all across it. Inside each diamond was a small maroon oval. It was a neutral pattern, but he liked it. Chibodee tightened it, combed his hair quickly and gave himself a once-over in the mirror. He shrugged on his navy blazer and left.

* * *

Domon took even less time to get ready than Chibodee. He buttoned his forest green shirt and his black pants. It was uncharacteristic of him to wear a color like green, but Rain had once said it was her favorite shirt. And a statement like that never left Domon's head. He buckled his brown belt and proceeded to tie his tie. It was black with thin red diagonal stripes running across it. Once that was done, he pulled out his red ribbon, ran a comb through his hair, and left with his black blazer flung over his shoulder.

* * *

The trio was happily silent as they made their way through the market streets to the part of town where the restaurants were. Their eyes searched for the restaurant at which they had made reservations, and it was Rain who spotted Allenby waving at them from a quaint white building on their left. "Rain!" the young girl called.

All three hurried over. "Good evening, Allenby," Rain greeted politely.

"Hey to you, too," she replied with a grin. Allenby was wearing a short black leather skirt and a tight-fitting sequined turquoise spaghetti strap top that brought out her eyes. The straps had no sequins, but the fabric was sparkly. She wore ankle-high black leather boots identical to Rain's, except that they had much taller heels.

"Hey, Allenby," Chibodee nodded.

"Hi, Chibodee. Long time no see. Hey, Domon!"

"Hey, Allenby," Domon grinned halfheartedly. He didn't really want to go on this date. He didn't want to see Allenby and he didn't want to see Rain with Chibodee. He wanted to sit in his dark room and brood. But his one true love would not let him.

Rain grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "Come on, Domon!" she shook his lightly. "Let's go sit down."

"Wha? Oh, yea, coming." He followed them sulkily and sat down across from Rain and next to Allenby. They all spent the next quiet moments looking at their menus. When they had ordered, the conversation began.

"So, Allenby," Rain began, "How's your training going?"

Allenby smiled, "Really well, thanks. I'm gonna beat Domon's butt in our next match!"

Domon grunted, "You wish."

"How's life been for you, Rain?"

"Uh," she glanced at Chibodee, "Different. Lots of changes."

"Oh? Like what?" Allenby didn't miss the look Rain had shot at Chibodee.

"Well, for one, I've quit my job."

Allenby, who was sipping her water, nearly spat it out. "What? So you're not Domon's partner anymore?"

"No."

"Have you joined another team, then?"

"No. It's just me. I'm sort of…taking a break." Domon immediately looked away.

Allenby didn't miss this either. _Looks like he's mine for the taking._ "Wow. Anything else?" she asked, pointedly staring at Chibodee.

Rain blushed slightly, "Oh, and Chibodee and I are dating."

"Really?" Allenby looked both impressed and delighted. For some reason, the latter did not make Rain feel very good. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. How about you?"

"It's been good. I've just been hanging out and relaxing. You know, going to the arcade every once in a while, training, and hanging out with Domon sometimes."

Rain arched an eyebrow, "I know. You guys are becoming really close. I'm happy for you. Domon could use a friend who isn't so girly." She glanced at Domon blankly, who blushed lightly, but did not turn away.

Allenby held in an exasperated sigh and turned to Chibodee. "How have you been?"

He looked surprised at her attention, but did not say anything about it. "I've been training mostly. I try to hang around with Rain as much as I can, too." He smiled at her kindly.

Rain smiled back, but it disappeared moments later as she felt something frightening. As she looked into Chibodee's face, her stomach began to flutter. When he looked away, she found she wanted him to look back at her and give her another dazzling smile. _I'm like a lovesick puppy!_ As soon as she realized what she had just thought, it was too late. Rain looked down and stood up. "I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom," she muttered before rushing off, her face hot. Chibodee stared after her in concern.

Rain reached the bathroom and stepped inside, leaning against the wall. _I cannot believe this. There is no way this could be happening._ She walked purposefully over to the sink and gingerly splashed her face with some cold water. One she had dried her face off, she felt much better. _I don't know what's come over me._ She took a deep breath and walked back out to her table.

Chibodee searched her face for some explanation for her actions, but there was nothing but a happy mask. Inwardly, Chibodee groaned. He had a feeling what was going on, and he didn't like it one bit. _What's gone wrong?_ He wondered. _It was fine before. And now this._

Domon, however, was having a different issue. He brooded in sulky silence, watching his date interact with the couple that made his stomach turn in jealousy. _Why am I jealous? _He had long decided it was useful to lie to himself. He just didn't need to admit such information to anyone outside his person. It just made life easier. _I don't care about Rain that way. She's just my partner. Ex-partner. Whatever. _He crossed his arms and leaned back, scowling under his bangs. _I don't care. They can do what they want. I don't need anyone. I'm just fine on my own. I was fine before Rain came._ He tried to picture an example of such a time, but couldn't summon one. He painfully realized that there wasn't one. He had never been without Rain. Rain had been there from the beginning. He had always had her there, and it was only now that she was gone, that he was beginning to miss having her with him.

Dinner went smoothly for the rest of the evening, and both Rain and Chibodee for thankful for that. They stood up once Chibodee had paid the bill and pushed in their chairs, leaving the restaurant still chatting. "I think I like Italian food," Rain mused happily.

"Me too!" Allenby agreed whole-heartedly. "I could eat it all the time! If I were a guy, I'd marry an Italian girl."

"You still could," Chibodee commented slyly.

Allenby shot an annoyed look and let him with in silence. "Well, it was great to see you guys! I hope we can do this more often!" She walked away, waving. The trio left in the opposite direction. Allenby preferred Rain when she wasn't a threat.

* * *

What didja think? Didja like it? Didja hate it? Tell me what you think! How will you do that, you say? I dunno, come to think of it. There's only one way really. REVIEW. Hehe. The next chapter is going to get interesting. I warn y'all, this isn't going to be a particularly long story. I'd say seven-eight chapters, ten at VERY MOST. I'm just not writing it as a long novel. I'll do my best not to make it a four-chapter story, though, k? Tell me if I'm moving too fast.

By the way, I got into all 3 schools! In case you guys were wondering (which you probably weren't) I'm going to The Lawrenceville School, in Princeton, NJ. It's a boarding school. Luckily for all of you, this doesn't affect you. It won't change updates or anything. (I barely get them out as it is…)

Personal Reviews

**RisingGundam2004** Yea, poor Domon. But, he needs this sort of thing once in a while. Goodness knows he deserves it! Thanks for the review!

**Pan's Son** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think my story is cool!

**Cleopatra2** Glad you liked the ending! Yay! Someone found it funny! Hehe. I know this doesn't classify as 'soon', but I hope you like this chapter all the same! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jen23** Yep. Poor Domon. Oh well. He deserves it, doesn't he? Thanks! Hehe, I agree, if I were in a position to do so, I'd probably fall for Rain, too! As it turns out, I fell for Domon hehe. Thanks for the review!

**Fang** Hey! Glad you liked it! Hehe, it's only gonna get worse for Domon. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu** Good crying is always nice. Hehe, I loved your title! Thank you for suggesting it! Wow, genius! I DO feel special now! Haha, yea I thought of "right wrong conclusions" and I just couldn't help putting it in! Hehe, yea he'll be really mad really soon. It's good. As long as it isn't permanent… Hope you liked this chapter just as much! Thanks for reviewing!

**chibodeeandrain4ever** Thanks for reviewing! Well, it's C/R for now. You'll have to wait and see if it ends up that way haha. Omg me too! It's like you've got me hooked and then you leave me hanging! I'm glad you think I'm a good author! I'll see about more C/R fics… I just have so many story ideas already on my list that it may not be for a while. That's great! Yea, I've read the first couple chapters, which reminds me, now that I have some free time, I should check to see if there are any new ones! You're story is good, you should definitely keep writing! Don't' worry! I LOVE long reviews!

**RurouniMarionu** –cowers in a corner– You're scary sometimes, you know that? Well, I'd tried my best. I know this isn't exactly soon, but I did update at all! Does that mean you won't stuff me in a blender? 'Cuz you know, if you do, I won't be able to write anymore! -looks proud of herself for figuring that out- Thanks for reviewing!

agehron –looks all mysterious– If they kiss and make up at all… Mwahahahahaha! Glad you like my story! Thanks for the review! 

**RogueGoddess007** Well, I updated. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**ashley** I will definitely continue! Fear not! Hehe. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Bitter Confusion

Konnichiwa, minna! Another chapter is up! This chapter was fun to write! Hope you like it! Domon might be a bit ooc, but I have an explanation (see end a/n). Oh, and I sorta made up Shirley's history, well the parts of it I didn't know. I hope that's ok with y'all. After all, this IS a fanfic…

Disclaimer: Don't own G Gundam… -starts to cry-

* * *

The trio had returned back to the apartment. Domon had stormed off to his room, while Rain and Chibodee went to theirs. Once inside, Rain turned to Chibodee with a serious expression on her face. Chibodee knew what she was going to say even before she said it. "We need to talk." 

Chibodee sighed and nodded, "I know." He sat down on the bed and patted the area next to him. A few moments passed after Rain had sat down before Chibodee finally spoke. "Let's start with Domon."

Rain nodded once.

"Do we both agree that Domon was jealous?" he asked.

Rain shook her head. "I don't think so."

Chibodee's eyebrows rose. "Then why was he so furious when we asked him on the double date."

Rain gave him a hard look, "I'm sure he just felt like he was sort of there. As if we had invited him only because we didn't want to see rude, planning the evening right in front of him. I thought it was pretty clear." Deep down, though, Rain knew differently.

"Do you really believe that?" Chibodee asked her.

"Yes…" she squirmed under his gaze.

Chibodee sighed, "Alright, new subject."

Rain squirmed even harder now. "Ok…"

Chibodee took a deep breath, "You what we need to discuss."

Rain nodded reluctantly. "I do."

"I'm going to be frank." He took another deep and, turning to Rain, blurted it out before he could change his mind. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Rain knew he was going to say this. She had an answer all ready, but as soon as his words reached her ears, as soon as his question came out for real, from his lips, she froze completely. _Do I?_ Mentally, she shook her head. _Of course, I don't. I love D-nobody._ Her slip-up did not go unnoticed. Rain began to feel very uncomfortable, almost claustrophobic. She licked her lips, "O-Of course I don't!"

Chibodee made a show of sighing in relief. Inside, his heart sank. _Maybe she's lying, just like I am._ But he couldn't convince himself. A spot of hope tugged at the back of his mind, all the same.

"Do you? Have feelings for me?" Rain's words brought Chibodee out of his thoughts.

"Uh, no. No, I don't." He said the words quickly, as if they had a bad taste and he wanted them out of his mouth.

Rain nodded and put a smile on her face. In reality, she didn't feel like smiling. Her heart was churning, and she was confused beyond words. _Why am I upset that he doesn't love me?_

Silence fell over the pair, but both preferred it that way. Neither wanted to have the conversation that had taken place. Neither had wanted any of this to happen, whether they realized what had actually happened or not.

* * *

Shirley retired to her room that evening after Rain, Chibodee, and Domon had left. She wiped her moist eyes and sat on her bed. Life was hard. Her life always had been. It just seemed unfair that when it appeared she finally had a home, life had to go and mess up her life again.

* * *

Shirley Laine had grown up in a small dingy home in the outskirts of the already dying city of New York. Her father had been a drunk, and her mother could spend no time with her daughter as she was constantly working just to keep food on the table. The neighborhood kids always bullied Shirley. She was a tomboy growing up, and that didn't help her. Finally, after finally finishing college at the local college, she left home and set out to find her life. She found it in a street gang in another part of the outskirts. She climbed up the ladder with her mechanic skills, and her ability to steal and cheat well. A couple rungs up, she met Cath, Bunny, and Janet. Finding a lasting friendship in the three of them, Shirley decided to stay at that level with them. The four were happy together, and went on their missions together all the time. They became experts in their separate fields. One day, however, that all changed. One of the gang members had leaked some information to the police, and the neo-American forces were after the four. They escaped the gang and fled. Now they had the gang and the police after them. The four hid for a few days, stealing just enough food to last them. It was fun to be independent, and the thrill of the chase excited them. Soon, though, they tired of living on the streets. Life became difficult. One day, not more than two weeks after their escape from the street gang, a man with blue and pink hair arrived nearby in a fancy car. He met with a few men and drove away. He came back again the next day and did the same thing. On the third day, the girls went to investigate. They discovered he was a boxer. Not just any boxer, but the boxer Chibodee Crockett, the neo-American Gundam fighter. The first thing that came to the mind of the street-hardened girls was money. He would have money with him. They planned to rob him. After listening in to one of the conversations, they discovered he was going to leave in a ship to neo-Morocco for his first Gundam fight. Shirley suggested they steal away in it. "Maybe we'll find a better life elsewhere," she remembered saying. The other three agreed and the four girls left two days later, following the car to the waiting ship. It was humongous. They marveled at it for minutes behind a communications office. The door to the ship opened and a ramp slid out. Shirley turned to the other three and nodded wordlessly. They nodded back and all three slipped out to run to the ship. Suddenly, a light shined on them. They froze and fear gripped them. The boxer stepped into view with a bodyguard standing next to him. The bodyguard was the one with the flashlight. 

The boxer smiled slightly, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He stepped closer. "Who are you?"

The girls began to inch back. "Nobody you need to worry about," she answered rudely.

"I think I do, considering you're trying to sneak onto my ship."

"We weren't," Janet spoke up defiantly.

"It sure looks like it. What were you doing, then?"

"Uh, just going home," Cath answered quickly.

"And where is home?" Chibodee asked gallantly. "I'd be pleased to escort you ladies there in my car."

Bunny opened and closed her mouth. Chibodee surveyed their clothes and nodded. "Do you girls even have a home?"

Bunny looked away. "No," she answered truthfully.

Chibodee looked mildly surprised. "You don't?"

All of a sudden, there was a great crash and a line of policemen knocked over a cluster of garbage bins. Fear flickered across the girls' faces once more. Chibodee took one look and immediately understood. "Come here," he said softly. He motioned with his hand for the girls to run into the ship. "Let's go." He and the bodyguard followed. The ramp slid back up and the door shut.

After that, their lives were never the same. Shirley settled into this life where she felt she had finally found a home. A place where she belonged. But home is not home when the ones you love are gone.

---The Next Day---

Rain walked into the kitchen for breakfast only to find Chibodee sitting at the table. Their eyes met and they blushed and looked away immediately. George, Shirley, and Domon shot each other a curious glance, but nobody mentioned anything. The air suddenly became tense. Rain and Chibodee refused to communicate throughout the rest of the meal. Finally, the atmosphere cleared when Chibodee finished eating and left the room. There was a collective sigh of relief. George's eyebrows rose. "Lady Rain, what happened with you and Chibodee?" Rain said nothing, but blushed pink. This brought strange looks from the other two. _What is going on?_ George wondered.

The feeling followed the two whenever they were found in the same room. It happened again at lunch. This time only George and Domon were in the room. They finally began to talk to each other later in the afternoon, while Chibodee was grabbing a snack. The boxer took a bite of his sandwich and grinned. "What?" Domon asked somewhat sharply.

Chibodee looked up, smile still in place. "I haven't had a sandwich in a while."

George chuckled, "I suppose that means you really like them, huh?"

Chibodee's eyes crinkled, "I love 'em."

Rain, who was sipping some tea by the sink behind him, spluttered it all out of her mouth. The three men looked around in surprise. "Rain?" Domon asked in concern.

Rain blushed and shook her head, "I'm fine, sorry. It was too hot…" Her cheeks her stained pink, though, which was enough to tell the three men she was bluffing. The sprayed tea didn't help either. You don't splutter tea when it's too hot.

Chibodee looked away quickly and also turned pink. He mumbled a vague 'sorry', which the other three barely caught. Rain turned back to her tea, but Domon and George continued staring weirdly at Chibodee.

* * *

Domon left the kitchen not too long after. He could still taste Rain's tea in his mouth. Rain couldn't cook for her life, but she could make some damned good tea. That brought him back to what had been bothering him since breakfast. What was going on between Rain and Chibodee? He went through the clues mentally. They would blush whenever near each other. _They've done…_ Domon gulped. No, that can't be it. They wouldn't speak to each other. _Maybe they've had a fight?_ No, the blushing. They wouldn't make eye contact with each other. _Something embarrassing has happened._ When Chibodee talked about his sandwich, Rain spluttered her tea. Wait… Domon paused his mental train. _She didn't actually splutter her tea until Chibodee said…_ Domon physically stopped. _…that he loved his sandwich._ Domon's eyes widened. Something was clicking vaguely in the back of his mind. He couldn't figure out what, but it was flashing a neon sign that read 'TROUBLE!' _There's only one thing to do. The Arcade._ Domon slipped out his coat in the front hall and left. The arcade could always help him get things off his mind.

* * *

Shirley watched Domon leave from the confines of her room. She followed him with her eyes until the only tab on him she had were her ears. His footsteps stopped for a minute, and she curiously peered out her door to find out what had happened. The man was just standing there, lost in thought! She didn't know Domon thought… Shirley smiled at herself and crept outside. Domon had started moving again, and this time, he was putting on a coat in the front hall. Shirley's interest piqued and when he shut the door, she jogged down the rest of the hall and grabbed her coast, slipping it on quickly before hopping outside. She ran silently behind him until she had caught up. Domon heard her and turned around in mild surprise. "Shirley?"

She let out a half-smile. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Fresh air. I saw you leaving and figured I'd go with you. Where are you going?"

"Well, I _was_ going to the arcade, but I suppose we could just take a walk."

Shirley grinned, "Sounds great. Let's go this way." She pointed the down the path leading in the opposite direction to the arcade. They walked for a few moments in silence before Shirley broke it. "Something's bothering you."

"Is it?" Domon asked rhetorically.

"Sure looks like it. You know, when it comes to anger and jealousy, you're just about as easy to read as a picture book." She giggled quietly.

Domon glared at her. "Really? Read me, then."

"You're upset about something. You feel betrayed and you're annoyed. This thing has been nagging at you for a while, now. In one word, you're jealous."

Domon blinked. "No, I'm not." Shirley laughed. "What?" he asked.

"You're so obvious. If you weren't, you would just play it off. But because you are, you're denying it."

Domon shook his head, "You wish. Fine, who am I jealous of?"

Shirley grinned wolfishly, "Well, I can't tell just from looking at you, but knowing you, it isn't that hard to figure out. Rain and Chibodee." However, the latter name was said with a hint of the same betrayal found in Domon's voice.

"What was that?" Domon teased.

"What was what?"

"You didn't sound too happy when you said Chibodee's name. I think _you're_ the jealous one."

Shirley answered quickly, "No! I'm not jealous of anybody! I have no problem with Rain and Chibodee."

"Doesn't look like it," he teased.

"Well, you have eye problems," she retorted.

Domon laughed this time. "_I_ have eye problems?"

"Yeah."

Domon blurted it out before he could realize what he had said. "If you're so smart, then tell me what's up with Rain and Chibodee." He turned pink and hastily added, "Not that I really care. I just wanna see what you can do."

Shirley nodded, "Alright. I'll tell you."

"You know what's going on?" Domon asked in surprise before he could stop himself.

Shirley chuckled, "Yep. It's not hard, you know." Domon turned pink again. She shook her head. "Figures you haven't figured it out yet. Anyway, think about it. They won't make eye contact; they won't talk to each other; and they blush when they see each other. Obviously, they've admitted tat they love each other by accident, and tried to deny it, and now both are intrigued, embarrassed and confused." She smiled victoriously after taking a breath.

Domon's eyes widened for a variety of reasons. The most immediate being: _That's why Rain spluttered her tea when Chibodee said he loved his sandwich._ Another moment passed and Shirley's words finally registered in Domon mind. "They said they loved each other!" he cried out.

Shirley hid a bitter giggle. "You got it."

Domon recovered his composure, "Not that I care or anything…"

"Neither do I," Shirley assured him sarcastically. "Let's start heading back," she advised.

Domon said nothing but nodded his head and followed her. _They said they loved each other…_ His face dropped. _I can't believe it. There's no hope now._ He blinked at Shirley. _Wait! Why am I even worried about that? Who cares if they love each other?_ Domon bit his lip. This was confusing. _Why do I care? It doesn't make any sense!_

Shirley looked over at him and frowned. "Domon, what's the matter?"

Before he could stop himself, he cried out in frustration, "Argh! Why do I even care if they love each other? I just. Don't. Get it!" He ground the last words out. Domon's breath came out slightly laboured from his outburst.

Shirley covered her mouth with her hand, in a poor attempt to hide her smile. Domon glared at her. "You'll figure it out soon enough. I know I have." Her smile turned sad.

Domon's angry look vanished, and he just looked surprised.

* * *

Hey! I know, before you say it, yes, Domon was ooc. But think of it this way: He's sorta half-realizing that he loves Rain. He's Domon, so he's jealous as hell that they're together. He hasn't completely realized that he loves her, so for now he's totally confused as to _why_ he's jealous. It just doesn't make any sense to him. And now they've admitted their love to each other (he thinks) and this is like solidifying their bond. On top of all of that, Shirley seems to know exactly what's going on, and he hates being out of the loop. He's sorta going over the edge and is (as you can see) prone to going over the edge and saying things he would normally never let loose. –takes a deep breath- And that's my explanation.

Personal Reviews:

**Fang** Sorry, not this chapter, but I will use it soon! I have it in the storyline, fear not! Haha the more I think about it, the more I just LOVE the idea! hehe Thanks for reviewing!

**Cleopatra2** Yea, but it needed to be done. That's fine; couplings are opinions. But we'll have to find out where it ends. Thanks for reviewing!

**RisingGundam2004** Domon's a bit slow…so I think Rain and Chibodee will have to do a bit more. We'll see though, won't we? –winks- Thanks for reviewing!

**The Notorious Cat** OMG! I UPDATED! Lol jkjk. Again, teasing aside, yes, you called the storyline…(so annoying, hehe jk)…up until about here. You ARE good, though. –bows to Cat- Thanks for reviewing!

**ShinomoriMiyu** It was a good title! It fits perfectly. Living in denial in bad for anyone, but I agree that this is true tenfold for Domon. Glad you liked the complication. We'll have to see how it turns out. –catches cookie like dog and Frisbee- Mm! I love cookies! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**xxmoonlight-angelxx** Glad you like my story! I hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

**AnimeManiac09** Yay! Fans are nice, aren't they? I'm actually surprised that so many people like my story! Hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sasha** Thanks! Wow, no one's ever thanked me for my work before! -feels special- I hope this chapter was just as good. You'll see how it ends up, but I'm glad that you're comfortable with either. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ochako107** Chibodee is a cute brotherly figure to Rain, isn't he? But now, she likes him better as something more. I think the thing people want to see most is who ends up with who! Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**MysticalElfGoddess** This was definitely less humor than other chapters. I hope you liked it! I see that you want Domon/Rain and Chibodee/Shirley, huh? Maybe you'll get your wish. Then again, maybe you won't. Haha, I LOVE keeping readers in suspense like that! It's so much fun! I won't do it too too much, though, I promise. Thanks for reviewing!

**roses in bloom** Decisions are so annoying like that, aren't they? Domon/Rain, or Chibodee/Rain… Hmmm… We'll see who it is. I'm so glad I've got you to like this pairing. For interesting reasons, you see. I'll tell you at the end. –winks- Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Realizing Love

Konnichiwa, minna! I tried my best to update soon, but I was hit by my first bout of writer's block in a year. It was awful. Now I remember why I don't like it… I've just recently recovered. Just a heads up, the next chapter will probably be the last. It was going to be a short story to begin with. I might be able to get two in, but don't count on it. Hopefully, though, it will be a fairly long chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sorry, guys. Wish I did, though… -dreamy eyes-

* * *

Chibodee and Rain met again the next morning, but this time the tension was thicker. "It's time for the T-shirts," Chibodee said.

Rain held back a giggle, "This'll be fun. I just hope it isn't too much."

"It'll be fun. And in this case, too much is just fine."

Rain nodded with a grin. She rummaged around in her closet until she found the T-shirts, stuffed in the back. "Sai Saichi insisted I keep them," she explained. She opened them up and handed the bigger one to Chibodee. He slid off his shirt, exposing his muscular chest and slipped on the new one. Rain laughed. "Ok, out. My turn."

Chibodee winked and left the room, closing the door. Rain quickly switched her shirt and left the room. "How do I look?" she asked humouredly.

"Great," Chibodee chuckled. "Let's do this thing." They walked down the hall to breakfast.

Upon entering the room, the pair modeled off their shirts. Chibodee's read 'I DID IT WITH RAIN MIKAMURA!' in green writing, while Rain's had, in pink writing, 'I DID IT WITH CHIBODEE CROCKETT!' Everybody went silent for half a second as they finished reading the shirt. Everybody burst out laughing. Domon spit out his milk. "What the hell?" The couple laughed at him.

"Jealous, Domon?" Argo asked placidly.

Domon scowled, "No! They're just such stupid shirts." He stomped off down the hall.

* * *

That night, Domon sat in his room, Shirley's words running through his head. "You'll figure it out soon enough. I know I have." They kept repeating themselves over and over again.

He ran his hands through his hair. He imagined running his hands through a wealth of brown hair. The image moved back slowly and he realized whose hair he wanted to run his hands through: Rain's. _What am I doing? "You'll figure it out soon enough…"_ He sighed. _I won't stop myself. Let's see where this takes me._ Domon held Rain close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned her head against his chest. Domon bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers. Rain's eyes closed contentedly. Before he could stop himself, Domon had mentally blocked the image away, ending the daydream. _What does this all mean? Why do I want to kiss Rain?_ He closed his eyes and let his mind wander once more. This time, the daydream repeated with Chibodee in his place. Domon's fists clenched and his heart squeezed. His blood boiled and his brow furrowed jealously. He paused again, opening his eyes. _And why do they bother me? Why did I care about those shirts? Why do I care if they love each other? WHY?_

His words repeated themselves. '_Why do I care if they love each other?'_ Without realizing it, his heart had seen the light. The enlightenment traveled to his brain, though it took a minute. _'…love each other…love…love…'_ And it was immediately clear. He loved her. It made sense now. He loved her. That was why he was jealous. Because he loved her. That was why he had daydreamed about kissing her. Because he loved her! That was why he was in so much pain. It was all because he loved her! His mind cried out happily. _I love Rain! I love her!_ Domon's face split into a wide grin. "I love her!" he cried out. He stood up and stared at his walls in glee. Finally, it all made sense. Suddenly, his moment was shattered by a picture of Chibodee holding Rain. The shirts came to him. _Dammnit! I'm too late!_ He rushed out of the room. In the hall, he stopped abruptly. _What will I say?_ His shoulders sagged. It came to him a minute later. "Shirley!"

* * *

Shirley was sitting in her room, just staring at her walls. Her mind was as empty as her heart. She sighed heavily and started to pick absent-mindedly at her nails. A knock at the door brought her back to reality. "Come in," she called out. The door swung open and there stood Domon. "Domon?" she asked in surprise.

"I need to ask you something," he stated. "But first, um, can I come in?"

Shirley blinked, "Oh. Uh, yeah, sure. Sorry."

"It's alright. Um, I was thinking and I…"

"You've finally realized that you love Rain, right?" she finished sadly.

"Y-yeah. That's right. Is that a bad thing?"

"No. But it's too late now."

"No, it's not! I'm gonna get her back. I came to ask you what to say. But I can see you've given up. You're not half as strong as I thought you were."

Shirley flared up. "Don't talk to me about strength! You have no idea what I've gone through!"

"I actually do! I at least have the strength and courage to try and fix it! You just give up and mope around."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes and she furiously blinked them back.

"I'm gonna get Rain back. You can do the same, or not. Either way, the consequences are your own doing." He turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft 'click'.

Shirley stood frozen for a second before crashing back to reality as Domon's words replayed in her head. _He's right! I'm so stupid!_ She followed Domon's footsteps into the hall.

* * *

Chibodee heard Domon's exclamation and turned away slowly. It was all over. They were done for. He took a deep breath. That was it. Chibodee walked to his room. For the time being, there was something he needed desperately to sort out. Upon reaching his bed, he sat down and cleared his mind. He had some serious figuring out to do. _Alright,_ he began, _why am I so bothered that Domon has realized he loves Rain?_ He searched his heart hard and came up with the answer he had suspected for so long. _No way. It isn't possible._ He searched harder for an answer that he liked, that made sense. He found nothing. _She's just my friend. Sure, she's pretty and kind and caring and hardworking and dedicated, but I don't love her._ Chibodee froze. He did not just say that word. _There's no way._ He shook his head. _No way. No. No. No. And the feeling he got from the shirts was just natural discomfort. Any normal person would feel the same._ But the truth was steadily becoming clearer and clearer, like when aggravated dust finally begins to settle to the bottom of the river so that the water is clear once more. Chibodee put his head in his hands. _I can't love her. I just can't._ He sighed, his face still hidden in his hands. Chibodee jumped up and slammed his fist against the wall. _Dammnit! It isn't fair!_ He knew enough about love to know he had no right to stand in the way of Domon and Rain. But he wanted to with all his heart. There was a space in his heart filled up with the face of a girl. He couldn't see it, but somehow he was sure it was Rain.

* * *

Rain leaned against the kitchen counter alone. Last night had told her something. She needed to make a choice. There was something growing between she and Chibodee, but deep down she knew her heart belonged to Domon. It was time to decide between Chibodee, who she would be happy with, and Domon, who didn't love her back anyway. Rain closed her eyes and searched her feelings. They were all jumbled up. Part of her pulled toward the blue-and-pink-haired American and another pushed her to the calloused Japanese man. No matter what, Domon had stayed by her side. On the other hand, Chibodee had taken care of her in a way Domon never could, or would, for that matter. He was too caught up in Allenby. Rain sighed. She wished her life could just be easy. _Do I love Domon?_ she asked herself. _Yes,_ she answered herself. _Do I love Chibodee?_ Her answer took much longer this time. _…yes…yes, I do!_ Rain's face fell. _Why does my heart do this to me?_ She was surprised to find that her eyes were wet. _I will be happier with Chibodee because he will love me back._ She wiped her eyes and smiled. At least that part was over.

Domon walked to the kitchen. "Rain?" he asked, surprised to find her there.

"Yea?" Rain asked somewhat warily. She was suddenly on nerves around him.

"I need to tell you something important." He hesitated.

"Ok," Rain urged on. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I…I…"

At that moment, Chibodee barged in and without a warning yelled at the exact same time as Domon, "I love you, Rain!"

Rain was stunned into silence. "Uh…" she tried to speak. "What?"

Both boys turned red. Chibodee recovered first. "I love you, Rain."

Rain blushed. "Y-you do?"

Domon looked confused. "What's the big deal? I thought you guys had already admitted your love to each other and all that. And the shirts!"

Rain and Chibodee shook their heads shame-facedly. "We were just pretending that we had."

Domon's face fell through the floor. He couldn't believe it. He had had a chance all along.

Rain turned back to Chibodee with a grin on her face. "Say that again."

"I love you, too, Chibodee."

Domon said nothing, but left the room feeling like he had just been stepped on. He walked down the hall. Everything was his own fault. He had nobody to blame but himself. The Japanese man turned to the wall and punched it hard. A small crack appeared. Domon seethed in anger at himself, storming down the hall. His footsteps echoed forlornly.

Rain felt afraid for the first time in a long time. Had she made the wrong decision? "Why is he so mad?" she asked.

Chibodee shrugged, "Beats me."

Rain leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed, "This is so hard."

"I know. You must go where you heart tells you."

Rain smiled at him as she turned in his embrace, "And my heart chose you." But still, something nagged at her.

* * *

Didja like it? I know it was rushed, but I figured better a bad chapter than no chapter. I tried, I'm sorry. Hope it wasn't too awful… This was the result of writer's block.

Personal Reviews:

**The Notorious Cat** hehe I know, I wanted to surprise you. kk no more bowing. jkjk hehe As I said before, I won't be keeping this up much longer, so sorry, but I'm glad you might start something. –gets excited- Thanks for reviewing!

**Fang** so am I, so am i. Domon can be such an idiot sometimes. Shame tho, his move sort of…didn't work, huh? Poor domon. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Bloodredfangs** (see above) hehe

**Nightbluemoon** the pairings are still a mystery. I wonder how it will turn out… thanks, I'm glad you like. Thanks for reviewing! 

**MysticalElfGoddess** I agree totally. He needs some of his own medicine. I doubt anything else will work, rite? Thanks for reviewing!

**Vash** it may still turn out that way. You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing! 

**RurouniMarionu** –cowers- does this count as soon? -inches away from all nearby lightening poles- hehe isn't it messed up? I luuuv it! haha Thanks for reviewing!

**Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu** yay! I luv cookies! Yea, we all gotta feel bad for domon. He needs it tho, doncha think? Thanks for reviewing! 

**kitsuneKMC** I'm glad you liked it! Pure genius, huh? Thank you! btw, thanks for reviewing my Farewell songfic! I opened my mailbox and there was a review for Farewell (which I haven't had in over a year I think…) unfortunately, I won't be updating that story at all. It was jus a songfic for each Domon and Rain when she left. That was all. Sorry. I hope this update makes up for it, tho! Thanks for reviewing!

**AnimeManiac09** was this one just as good? I hope so… I'm glad you still love it! Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Final Decision

Konnichiwa, minna! Because I'm such a wonderfully nice author, I have decided to split this chapter in two, so this is the second to last chapter. I may write an epilogue, but I haven't decided yet. Don't hold your breath. I'm hoping most people are happy with this ending. I had planned to do this all along; I didn't change it because people wanted me to. Anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam, though if I did, I would sooo have Sai Saichi. He's the most adorable thing!

* * *

Rain was leaning against Chibodee's legs as she asked him what had been on her mind for the rest of the day. "What did Domon say?"

"When?"

"When you came in and shouted that you loved me." She felt her cheeks go warm and smiled.

Chibodee hesitated. "Uh…I don't know," he answered dismissively. He couldn't tell her. Not now that he had her. He knew it wasn't right, but they loved each other and Domon had his chance. It was time for his. Rain sighed. "What?"

"Nothing. Just tired. I think I'll go to sleep. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not," he replied. He felt her body move away from his legs and saw her slip under the covers of her makeshift bed. All he could see now were her head, her hand, and the shoulder part of her blue pajamas. "I think I'll get some sleep myself." He pulled up his own covers and closed his eyes.

* * *

Domon was unusually quiet the next day. Rain's heart was still warm from the events the day before. The heat spread through her body, though sometimes she wondered from whom. It was very confusing. During the day, she could feel her heart belonged to Chibodee, but at night she dreamt of Domon. It was starting to disturb her. _Did I do the right thing? Did I make the right decision?_ She grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water and stood there in the kitchen, sipping it quietly. She was so lost in thought that she did not notice Shirley walk in and stop at the sight of her.

"Rain?" she asked.

Rain looked up, "What? Oh, hi, Shirley."

"Hey. You looked like you were concentrating hard."

"Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked curiously.

Rain sighed, "Lots of things."

"Like what? You can tell me."

"Nothing important," Rain waved. "How have you been?"

"Why are you avoiding the topic?" Shirley held back a smirk as Rain squirmed. She was so easy to read.

"I'm not avoiding it."

"Alright. Whatever you say. But I know what your problem is, and I could help you."

"You do? You could?" Rain was confused.

"It's not that hard to see. You're confused about whether you made the right decision."

"How did you know?" Rain asked before she could stop herself.

Shirley smiled kindly. "We all know you and Domon were meant for each other. When I saw you so lost in thought I figured it was about yesterday. I've talked to Domon, too. The two of you really need to search yourselves some more."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Really look at yourself and if you truly think you're happy, that's fine, but I think you may find something else. We all should."

Rain turned away, "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure." Shirley looked surprised.

"I…I'm confused. During the day, all I can think about is Chibodee, but at night all I dream about is Domon. I don't know what to do."

Shirley smiled broadly. "That's very simple. Though, it would be much more beneficial if you figured it out. Did you know that dreams are just images of what your heart wants?" Shirley turned to walk away and leave Rain with those words when she stopped her.

"What does Domon think of me?"

"What?" Shirley turned back.

"Domon said something yesterday, but I couldn't hear because Chibodee also admitted his love for me at the same time. He looked so disappointed when Chibodee came. I know you won't know what he said, but do you know what he thinks of me?"

Shirley smiled mysteriously, "I do know what he said yesterday."

"You do? How?"

"He pretty much told me. I'm also the one who convinced him to say it. Now it's up to you to ask him what he said. I think you'll change your mind about everything when you hear it."

"You mean if," Rain answered miserably. "Doesn't seem like he'll ever talk to me again…"

"You'd be surprised. Go find him." Shirley turned back around and left.

* * *

Rain set down her glass in the sink and set out to find Domon. He wasn't in his room. He hadn't walked into the kitchen while she was gone. He wasn't anywhere, it seemed. She finally opened the door that led to the Gundam garage and found Domon sitting at the feet of Shining Gundam. "Domon?"

He looked up. "Rain?"

"Hey." She walked down the steps to the floor of the garage and walked over to him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing. Just sitting."

"May I join you?"

"Whatever. Sure."

"Thanks." She smoothed down her skirt and sat next to him. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked up at her. "Yea?"

"About yesterday," he held back a groan, "When Chibodee said he loved me, what did you say? I couldn't hear you, and it's been bugging me all day. Shirley said I should ask you."

Domon looked away, "It wasn't anything important."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Just…because…it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

Domon said nothing for a long minute. "Why do you care what I said?" he asked finally.

Rain hesitated. "I don't know. I guess because you're my best friend and whatever you said seemed important. And what Shirley said just confirmed it."

Domon shook his head, "Well, you were wrong. It wasn't important."

"Then why did you look so upset when Chibodee came in?"

"Because I knew whatever he had to say was so much more important."

"You're jealous?" Rain asked incredulously.

"No!" he protested.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I don't want to!"

Rain looked away. "Alright. Fine." She got up to leave.

"Wait, Rain? What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me," he commanded.

"It's just that you never tell me anything. You've never trusted me. And I guess you never will."

Domon was stunned. "Wait! Rain!"

She stopped. "Yea?"

"I…why do you say I don't trust you?"

"Because you don't. You never tell me anything. I would gladly tell you everything because I trust you."

Domon sighed, "Rain, you of all people should know that I don't like talking about me much. I do trust you, though. I wouldn't let anybody else handle Shining Gundam."

Rain nodded. "Alright. Thank you." She started forward when Domon grasped her shoulder lightly with his calloused hand.

"Rain…"

"Yes, Domon?" she asked a little irritably.

"Look, you want me to tell you what I said?"

"Yes, if you want to tell me. You don't have to."

Domon hesitated at the invitation, but continued on. He took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered. "This better work…"

"What?" Rain asked.

"Nothing," he stammered.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I said that…um…I said…"

"That…" she urged.

"I said…" he took her hand and pulled her closer, staring deep into her eyes. "I said that…" Domon took a deep breath. "I said…that…" his voice lowered huskily and he put his hand on her cheek, "That I love you, Rain."

She jerked and swallowed. "What!"

"You heard what I said," Domon answered.

Rain looked very uncomfortable. Her eyes searched for help, but there was nothing for her in the garage. Ironically, Chibodee's Gundam Maxter was standing right next to Domon's Shining Gundam. Her eyes and heart absorbed them in silence. Shirley's words came back to her. _"I think you'll change your mind about everything when you hear it." Will I? Who is the right choice?_ Again, Shirley's words floated back. _"Did you know that dreams are just images of what your heart wants?"_ Rain closed her eyes and searched her heart. She found both Chibodee and Domon, but Domon's presence was stronger. She knew what to do. Rain's eyes returned to Domon's face. "I didn't know it before, but I see it now." She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you, too, Domon."

"Chibodee?" was the only word he could get out.

Rain smiled, "I thought I loved him. I really did, but somebody helped me see that he was just a very close brother. There's a place in my heart for him, but there's an even bigger one for you."

Domon smirked, "Very poetic. I'm sorry I'm not so _articulate_…" He leaned forward and caught her lips with his in a passionate kiss. It lasted but a minute, but it was the most wonderful minute they had spent together. Domon held her in an embrace and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything. I never meant to hurt you."

"You mean with Chibodee? It's ok, it happens."

"It didn't just start out happening."

"What do you mean?" Domon asked, pulling away.

"Well," she averted her eyes, "It started out as a bet. He said you loved me, and I said you didn't. We pretended to go out and if you got jealous, he would win, and if you didn't, I would. Along the way, however, something went wrong, and neither of us know how or why."

"You were just pretending?" Domon didn't know whether to feel angry or relieved.

"Just in the beginning. In the end we weren't."

Domon scowled, "I thought so."

Rain sighed, "I couldn't help it. You can't help things like that. You know that."

"Yea, I guess I do." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Let's go inside. We need to tell Chibodee." She sighed a little reluctantly.

"Why?" Domon asked immediately.

"Because. You know why."

Domon nodded begrudgingly and followed her inside.

* * *

They walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. They found only George. "George?" Rain asked, "Have you seen Chibodee and Shirley?"

George smiled at her, "Shirley was in her room last I saw her, and I think I saw Chibodee in one of the spare rooms."

"Thanks," Domon nodded gruffly.

They walked first to Shirley's room. "Why are we going here?"

"Because I want Shirley to know. She told me to talk to you and she loves Chibodee, so she can have him now."

"Shirley loves Chibode?"

"Yes," Rain answered patiently. She knocked on Shirley's door and pushed it open. "Shirley?"

Shirley looked up. "Hey, Rain." She smirked as she saw Domon. "Hey, Domon. Rain, is this what I think it is?"

Rain nodded with a grin. "You bet. He's all yours."

"What?"

"Chibodee's all yours." She winked.

Shirley made an effort to look confused. "What do you mean?"

Rain smiled. "To quote you, you know what I mean."

* * *

They walked out to find Chibodee. "Neither of you beat around the bush, do you?" Domon chuckled.

"Apparently not," Rain shrugged good-humoredly.

Rain slipped her hand in his and they continued on to the spare rooms. The first was empty, but they found Chibodee in the second. Rain motioned for Domon to stay behind and walked in alone. "Hey, Chibodee."

He smiled, "Hey! What's up?"

"Well, I need to talk to you."

"Is it good or bad?"

"In our case," she pointed to the two of them, "Bad."

"Uh oh. What happened?"

Rain took a deep breath and began. "I talked to Shirley this morning and she said some things that got me thinking. She also said that I needed to talk to Domon. I went and talked to him just now and he told me something that's changed everything. I thought about it, and I've realized something important. I don't love you, Chibodee."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry, Chibodee."

Chibodee was silent at first. "Alright, I guess that means you love Domon, right?"

She nodded, "You're right."

"Like you did in the beginning."

Rain blushed but did not deny it. "I guess." She looked into his face and put a hand on his cheek. "You're not alone, though. Somebody here has loved me much longer than I did."

"Who?"

"You'll find her. Or at this point, she may just seek you out. She really does love you."

Chibodee nodded. "Then, what am I to you?"

Rain smiled and gave him a comforting hug. "My big brother."

Chibodee hugged her back tightly, then released her at the sound of a familiar growl. "Alright, alright," he chuckled sadly. "I'm away."

Rain held his hand for a moment before letting go. "I'm sorry, Chibodee. But, if it's any consolation, I had a great time while we were together."

He smiled slightly and nodded, "It is."

She walked out and Domon possessively stood behind her, blocking Chibodee's view of Rain.

"Domon, what was all that about?" she giggled once they were out of sight.

"What?"

"You know."

"Nothing."

Rain laughed, "Jealousy gets you nowhere. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's celebrate with dinner."

"No." Domon stopped and stepped in front of her.

"Why not?"

"Because," he answered. He faced her with a smile. "Will you go on a date with me, Rain?"

Rain grinned, "I'd love to, Domon!"

"Cool. I'm paying."

"No! I will, you don't need to."

"I asked you out."

"It was my idea."

"I'll pay."

"It's fine, I'm happy to pay."

"But I **want** to pay!"

"So do I!"

Domon smirked. "I'm paying and that's final. If you say another word, I'll have to shut you up."

Rain protested, "But!"

Domon shook his head, "I told you not to say anything." He quickly initiated a bruising kiss.

When they pulled apart, Rain smiled, "This means I'll be talking a lot more."

Domon laughed and put his arm around her as they grabbed their coats and walked out into the street.

* * *

I know what you will say first. Domon was ooc. I don't really think he was too much because if you think about it, he's just figured out he's in love and he sees there could be chance of getting Rain back. Besides, Domon doesn't give up on anything, does he? So he isn't going to give up on Rain now that he's realized he loves her, will he?

I hope the ending agreed with most people. If it didn't, I'm sorry. I am and always will be a d/r fan. That isn't going to change anytime soon. In another universe, if Domon didn't exist, Rain and Chibodee would be very cute, and hat was why I wrote this fic: because they're cute, but I'm a d/r fan.

Personal Reviews:

**ABeautifulDisgrace** You got it, guys are difficult! Well, no, Rain saw and sort of heard that Domon said something, but she couldn't make out what it was. She also didn't pursue it because obviously Chibodee's confession was a bit of a distraction. Thanks! Is this a good ending? Thanks for reviewing!

**A Notorious Cat** My faithful reviewer hehe. You **did** call the storyline, but I wasn't gonna tell you that 'til the end, was I? Don't worry, I'll always be a d/r fan and author. –gives Cat a depressant- haha jkjk Thanks for reviewing!

**Bloodredfangs** Well, he was annoyed, but he was more concerned about getting her back than about losing her at this point. Thanks for reviewing! Was this a good chapter, too? -looks hopeful-

**Gundam Maxter** Yes, they better do something. Well, Shirley didn't do anything…yet…but Domon did! Go Domon! Thanks for reviewing!

**jllybean1231** Omg I totally agree! That's so why I wrote this story! I mean, c/r is very cute, but we're d/r fans at heart, right? So I wrote this story to satisfy both! Yay! Haha. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**MysticalElfGoddess** Really? You respect my writing? Thanks. Haha, don't worry, I'm a d/r fan. You're very welcome to disagree, though. I don't blame you. If I wasn't writing it, I'd say the same thing. Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**RurouniMarionu** Well, I dunno if it still counts because it officially ends as d/r. Can it, though, because for a while I threw you off? Please? -puppy eyes- Thanks for reviewing!

**Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu** I know, it was sad, but no longer. At least not for d/r. We haven't got to c/s yet, have we? It was a fun chapter to write, both of them. Do you like the ending? Thanks for reviewing!

**Vash** Thank you. I'm glad you have the…courage…whatever it takes…to tell me what you think. Haha people probably think I'm weird because I'm thanking you for saying my chapter sucked…oh well. Does this count as better? I hope so… I liked it! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**I LOVE THIS!** Thanks! I feel soo loved! I'm so glad you like my story so much! Is this ending as good? I hope so. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cleopatra2** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was great. I don't think that many people were too happy with it haha. Writing their confessions was fun. Well, at least rain has heard them both now, right?


	7. American Man

Konnichiwa, minna! I know this chapter looks much shorter, but if you look at the part of the chapter that just consisted of Domon and Rain admitting their love to each other, then they're just about the same length. The last chapter seemed longer because _everybody_ had to realize who they loved, etc. I'm not trying to like rip C/S fans off or anything. This is the last chapter! But because I'm such a wonderful, lovely, nice -refrains from completing list- authoress, I have decided to write an epilogue. It's going to be a little way into the future and maybe I'll include everybody…I don't know yet. I'm going to try my best to post it before I leave for school (September 8), so cross your fingers. The next few days may get messy with preparations, though…

Disclaimer: If I owned G Gundam…this would probably be an episode because why would I be writing fanfiction?

* * *

Chibodee sat back down on the chair and put his head in his hands. _I should've known. There was too much between them. It was good while it lasted, though._ For some reason, though, that girl in his heart still hadn't left. _I'm being silly. Just because she chose Domon, doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly forget about her…_ He sighed and leaned back.

* * *

Shirley watched Rain and Domon walked by happily from the confines of her room. _Thank you, Domon._ She grinned and stood up. _My turn._ She walked slowly out of the room and closed the door carefully behind her. Her heart raced and her adrenaline pumped. _This could be my chance! I could finally get my Chibodee!_ Her smiled widened. It was unbelievable, really. To think she loved him. It just seemed so cliché for the Gundam fighter and his partner to fall in love. She knew they forged bonds that nobody else could replicate, but it was still almost laughable. She made her way deliberately into the kitchen, slowing down her pace to quiet her footsteps. _We'll see if the cliché stands with us._ She knew what he was feeling and hoped this meant he would let her in. As she neared the door, she became nervous. What if he didn't want to talk to her? What if he knew the truth and simply didn't want to be with her? What if he didn't want to give them a chance? Shirley shook her head. All of those scenarios could very well come true, but she had to believe she had a chance. She had to try. Otherwise, nothing mattered anymore. Shirley came to the room Chibodee was in and took a deep breath. She was slightly surprised, though not really, to find Chibodee with his head in his hands. He looked very down, and this depressed Shirley. _What am I doing here? I have no place here._ But it was too late to turn back; Chibodee had already spotted her. Shirley calmed her nerves and her pulse and jumped right in.

* * *

The light in the door suddenly disappeared and Chibodee looked up to find a body in the doorway. It stepped forward and he saw it was Shirley. "Hey, Shirley. What's up?"

"Obviously not you," she commented dryly.

"Yeah. Rain went with Domon. I should've known."

Shirley bent down and lifted his chin with her hand. "It's not the end of the world, you know. You can't help who you love, or when. If you're lucky, you'll find somebody else. Broken hearts can heal."

"Can they?"

_I hope so…_ "Yes, they can."

"It'll take time, though, and who knows if I'll ever find somebody else."

"I'm sure you will. Now, come on. Let's get you outside for some fresh air. It'll help."

"No, I don't want to go outside."

"Alright, well, at least come out of this room."

"Ok…"

"Why don't you have a drink?" she asked when they entered the kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of beer. "Here," she said, handing him one.

"Thanks," he nodded gratefully before he took a long sip. "Ah, nothin' like a good ol' beer for when you're down."

Shirley nodded with a smile, "You bet."

"Just a question. Why are you helping me anyway?"

"Because I know how you feel," she answered with a shrug.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. The one you love loves somebody else. The difference is that Rain noticed you."

"And the man you love doesn't?"

"Nope. Never has. And for all I know, he never will. I hope he does soon, though." She smiled at him. "Enough about me. You're the one with the hard day."

But Chibodee wanted to hear more about this mystery man. "He's American, I'm assuming. Because you didn't meet him here, right?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded, "He's definitely American. No, I didn't meet him here. I've known him for a while now."

"I see. Why haven't I met him?"

Shirley shrugged mysteriously. "I don't know."

Chibodee shook his head. "And why doesn't he notice you? Does he have a girlfriend or something?"

"Nope. Used to, but not anymore."

"Well, then, if I ever meet him, I'll show him a thing or two. No one messes with **my** team members!"

Shirley stifled a laugh, "I don't know about that."

"Why not?"

"He's a boxer." She winked at him.

"I'm a boxer."

"I know," she teased.

"I wanna meet this guy."

Shirley couldn't hold in her giggle this time. "Alright."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"You don't want me to meet this guy?"

"I don't think you can."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look, Chibodee, though I doubt you'll see him."

Chibodee sighed, "Shirley, what are you talking about?"

The smile was gone from Shirley's face. "It doesn't matter. Why do you care about my lovelife anyway?"

"Because if it concerns you, it concerns me."

"More than you realize," she muttered.

"What?" Chibodee asked. Both knew he heard her words.

"Never mind."

"Please tell me, Shirley."

"Try and guess. Chibodee, I don't see why this matters. This has been going on for a while. It's nothing new."

Chibodee had a feeling it was somebody he knew. "It has?" he asked, his voice going gentle.

"Yeah."

"Can you give me a hint?"

Shirley smiled slightly. "I think I'll take a chance and tell who exactly who."

Chibodee's eyebrows rose again. "Ok. I'm all ears."

Shirley walked up to him and stood on her tiptoes to whisper the name in his ear. "His name is…" she whispered huskily.

Chibodee felt his belly pool with warmth at the feeling of her hot breath on his ear.

Without warning, Shirley moved in front of him and pressed her lips gently to his. A moment passed and she stepped back. "There you go. That's who." Her eyes were sad, but she looked satisfied.

Chibodee brought his finger slowly to his lips and touched the tingling flesh. _Wow. I never thought… It wasn't even like this with Rain._ He stared deep into Shirley's eyes. _She's the girl. How could I not see?_ The feeling in his stomach was enough to tell him the truth. He didn't even need to input the swelling of his heart into the equation. Chibodee reached out before his opportunity slipped away for good. "Shirley…" he murmured and kissed her hard.

More than a couple breathless minutes later, they pulled apart and Shirley grinned. "Oh, Chibodee."

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot, Shirley."

"Don't be," she shushed him. "I told you, we can't choose who we love."

"That's for sure," Chibodee chuckled.

Shirley put her arm around his waist, "Let's go out to eat. I think I saw bar a little ways out."

"An American bar or one of those silly Chinese ones?"

"American, of course!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Chibodee cheered eagerly.

The two walked out of the kitchen and out of the whole apartment arm in arm. Shirley leaned her head on his shoulder. She finally had him, and she wasn't about to let him go. _He's mine now,_ she smirked.

Chibodee possessively clutched tighter as they passed the threshold into the busier part of town. It was just about the right time for the guys to come out, looking for a suitable girl to hang with for the night. But they wouldn't be hanging with his Shirley. _My Shirley_. He could now see the face of the girl that was in his heart. It seemed almost silly that he had even considered that it was Rain. _For a time it was, but I should've been able to see the change._ Oh well, none of mattered. He had his true girlfriend now and he was holding on tight.

When they reached the bar, Chibodee was pleased to find it was a popular nightspot. He ordered them two beers. After the barkeeper slid the mugs down to them, Chibodee took a long sip and grinned at Shirley. "I love you, Shirley." He leaned forward and kissed her.

When they came apart, Shirley grinned and took her own long sip. "I love you, too, Chibodee. Now it's my turn." She leaned forward this time and kissed him even harder.

It became a game that lasted for three beers. Shirley then took Chibodee's arm and pulled him off his seat at the counter. "Come on, time to get going."

Chibodee nodded with a silly grin, "As long as I get to go with you."

Shirley laughed and hugged him before pulling on his hand.

Chibodee slapped some money on the table and allowed Shirley to walk him away. He felt warm inside and marveled at the way his hand fit in Shirley's so well. He had finally found his match.

* * *

So…what did you guys think? Which did you like better? The C/S ending or the D/R ending? Just curious. I personally liked the D/R ending, but that's just me.

Personal Reviews:

**Spunky the Hamster** I'm sorry, but unfortunately (I can declare it now!) I'm a diehard D/R C/S fan… I'm really glad you still think it turned out alright. Thanks for reviewing!

**The Notorious Cat** Yes, I admit it, you won. –takes out tranquilizer gun- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It **was** fun to keep you going on the C/R idea for a bit though. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu** Was this chapter just as good as the last? Thanks! Best G Gundam fic ever, huh? -feels special- There's even gonna be an epilogue too now! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

**ABeautifulDisgrace** I know, I totally agree! It **was** fun to keep it C/R for a bit, but of course it must end D/R. It just has to. Did you get my reviews for your story? I think it's really good! Keep up the good work and I look forward to the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**RurouniMarionu** Exactly. They're fun to imagine, but D/R is sooo much better, ne? Thanks for reviewing!

**AnimeManiac09** I know, but it was intended to be a fairly short fic. I'll try to write another G Gundam fic, though. I have some ideas, but I may not be able to post a new story for a while. Keep your eyes open; you may get lucky. I'm glad you loved it! I loved it too! There's still an epilogue on the way, though! Thanks for reviewing!

**MysticalElfGoddess** I agree. Everybody should respect their own writing, and everybody else's for that matter… Then we'd have a happy world and no flames, ne? I suppose then we'd be thrown in an Ice Age… What do you think? How was my C/S finish? They'll definitely be in the epilogue. Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Epilogue

Konnichiwa, minna! This is officially the end of the story! -starts to cry- I know it's sad, but all good thing must come to an end, right? I have a couple new ideas I'm playing with for a new G Gundam fic, but I probably won't be able to start for a while. I have another big fic I'm gonna start on and most of my attention will be on that. Maybe I'll be able to put up a small one, though. We'll see. Anyway, on to the.… dun dun dun… LAST CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam, but I do own his henceforth completed fanfiction. Hehe.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Rain put the phone down into its cradle. "We're leaving in half an hour!" she called into the house.

"Alright!" a man's voice responded.

Rain shook her head with a smile. It would be time to leave and he wouldn't be ready. She was ready to bet on it. The thought of a bet brought a wider smile to her face as she remembered one bet that changed her whole life. In a very good way. But now was not the time to think of that. She had to get ready! Rain ascended the short flight of stairs to the top floor of their condo-apartment and turned into her room. All her clothes were laid out and ready to go. Rain closed the door and slipped off her shirt. She put on her new top. It was black satin and hugged her body tightly. A two-inch-wide strip of fabric arched over her shoulder, but the other was bare. The front went diagonally across her chest under her opposite armpit from the shoulder with the strap. The hem was also cut at an angle, so that the longer corner was opposite to the shoulder with the strap, giving the impression that the fabric was a parallelogram originally. She then pulled off her shorts and put on her skirt. It was a short denim mini-skirt that fell only to mid-thigh. It hugged her hips and legs tightly, advertising the slim legs that stretched out from under it. She placed her feet into her brand new shoes. They were black stiletto heels. A very thin strap was over her toes and a similar one around her heel. Two of the same black strands were attached to the strap around the heel and Rain laced them up her calf almost to her knee. She was almost ready. Some light makeup and eyeliner to accent her eyes finished the job. Rain brushed out her hair until it gleamed and fastened a pair of dangly silver earrings in her earlobes. Perfect. She smirked confidently into the mirror and opened the door to find Domon all ready. "Domon?"

"You thought I'd forget to change."

Rain blushed and nodded.

Domon raised an eyebrow. "Gotcha, didn't I?" He bent down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. They pulled apart and he licked his lips. "Mm, I'm glad you don't wear lip gloss anymore."

Rain laughed. "I gave up on it. Everytime I put it on, you wiped it right back off with your kisses."

Domon put on a look of mock hurt. "Then I won't kiss you anymore."

Rain giggled, "Like I'd ever let you do that." She brushed a quick kiss across his lips and stepped back. "Now, let's take a look at you."

Domon was wearing an olive green shirt that had the kanji for 'rain' on it. "Like it?" he bragged. "I found it all by myself."

Rain smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love it."

Domon was also wearing baggy brown cargo pants and the same pair of black sneakers he always wore. He had attempted to comb his hair and taken his trademark red ribbon out. It hung down, raggedly obscuring his eyes, giving him an overall bad boy look.

"You look good," Rain marveled. "I didn't know you could dress yourself in anything that what you normally wear." She winked at him and took his hand to lead him down the stairs.

"That wasn't very nice."

Rain flashed him a grin. "Maybe not."

They donned their light jackets and walked out the front door, locking it behind them. Rain sat in the front seat of their car and Domon in the passenger seat. She turned on the ignition and they drove away toward the city.

* * *

Chibodee sighed and knocked on the door one last time. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm almost done!" Shirley called for the third time. This time, though, she did actually open the door. "Toldja I was almost done."

Chibodee snorted, "You said that last time and the time before that." He stopped talking though, to see what she was wearing. He whistled appreciatively. "I dunno where you find this stuff."

Shirley was wearing a baby blue fitted cotton tube top. It fell to the top of her low-rise black polyester skirt. The skirt fell to the tops of her knees, and a long triangular slit on her left leg ran all the way up to her hip. She modeled it all off and Chibodee looked down to see her baby blue sandal heels. Her hair was up in a ponytail, accenting her lightly made up face. "Thanks. And what did you find?" She checked him out and smiled with a nod. "Good job. You look really good!"

Chibodee was wearing a red T-shirt with big white lettering that read 'DENIM' and jeans that were faded at the knees. His favorite pair of white sneakers peaked out from the hems of his pants. He, like Domon, had combed his hair, so it stuck up much more tidily. He shrugged at her. "It never goes flat. I tried."

"Doesn't matter," she assured him, "You look better with it up." And she stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. She pulled back, but Chibodee wasn't about to let her go. He put her arms around her waist and pulled her back in again. Shirley wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward. They pulled back gasping for breath a minute later and smiled at each other. "Come on, we better get going."

Chibodee nodded. "Yeah. Or we'll be late."

They walked out of the hotel room and pocketed the key card before climbing into their white car.

* * *

Their meeting place was a large black building that read 'Otawa Hall'. Music pumped out from behind the glass door. Two bumpers stood on either side. They were large menacing men that glared at anybody who stopped to look in curiously.

Rain and Domon arrived first and parked in the adjoining parking lot. They climbed out and walked toward the front doors. "Let's wait for Chibodee and Shirley here," Rain suggested. "They'll be able to see us. We have their tickets, remember?"

"Yeah. We'll stay here."

Ten minutes later, Chibodee and Shirley pulled up into the other side of the parking lot and got out. As they reached the end of the lot, the two women spotted each other and waved. Chibodee and Shirley walked faster. "Hey!" Shirley exclaimed, hugging her friend when they reached the couple.

"How are you?" Rain asked excitedly as she hugged her friend back.

Domon and Chibodee clapped each other on the back. Rain reached into her purse and pulled out four tickets. "Ready?" she asked. They all nodded. The group walked to the glass doors and Rain displayed the tickets for the bumpers to see. They nodded curtly at her and the four walked into the club. At first, nobody could hear themselves think, the music was so loud. By the time they had found a table, though, their eardrums had gotten used to the noise. The beat drove into their ears and had even Domon tapping his foot in time.

* * *

Eight people sat around a small table not too far from the four and watched them intently. Once it seemed they were settled, all eight slowly stood up and walked around quietly. It was not difficult; the music was so loud no one would notice them unless they turned around. As they neared closer, the blonde squealed in excitement.

The redhead admonished her gently. "Shh! They'll hear us, Marie-Louise."

Marie-Louise mock pouted. "They wouldn't be able to hear me if I screamed."

Bunny laughed, "She's right, you know, George."

George sighed, "You're right."

The young boy bouncing along beside him skipped along, sipping his soda. He laughed, "They'll be so surprised!"

Cathy grinned, "I know! Hey, Sai Saichi, can I have a sip? I'm so thirsty!"

Sai Sachi handed over his soda and Cathy magically produced a second straw. She took a long sip and smacked her lips. "Mmm good stuff!"

Bunny leaned over to try it. "Yeah, it is! I haven't had one of these in years! I didn't know they had them in Japan!"

Janet shushed them. "They'll hear you! We're getting closer."

Cathy shook her head. "Nah. We're still too far away. Want a sip?"

Janet shrugged and took a long sip like Cathy had. "I'm gonna get myself one of these! It's been ages since I had one!"

Bunny grinned, "Me too! Can I have one, too?"

Cathy nodded, "I want one too!"

Janet grinned at them, "I'll just get one for everybody. But first, we need to finish this." The other two girls and Sai Saichi nodded.

Nastasha looked back with a barely-contained smile. "Will you be quiet back there? We're almost there!"

At once, everybody fell silent. Argo smirked, "Guess they're still scared of you."

Nastasha shrugged, "They should be. You should be too."

"But I'm not," he grunted.

"Shhh!" George hissed.

Everybody looked up and the table was right in front of them. They paused and then jumped. "SURPRISE!" they yelled.

Chibodee, Shirley, Rain, and Domon jumped and spun around on their heels before gasping in delight. "Bunny! Cathy! Janet!" Shirley cried.

"Sai Saichi! Marie-Louise! George!"

Domon raised his eyebrows. "You're in a club, Nastasha? Somehow, I don't see it mixing." He turned to Argo and clapped him on the back. "How are you, Argo?"

"Well, and yourself?"

"Good," he nodded.

Chibodee grinned at his girls. "Hey!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Rain asked.

"HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY!" they yelled.

All four blushed happily. "Wow…" Shirley breathed. "Thanks! You guys are the best!"

"Where are you sitting?" Chibodee inquired.

"Over there," George pointed.

They all nodded and trooped over. Right next to it was another empty table, so Domon and Chibodee dragged it over to the first one and put them next to each other. Now everybody could fit.

Suddenly, the song finished and Rain's favorite song came on. She jumped up. "This is my favorite song!" she exclaimed happily.

The girls all jumped up. "Then let's go dance!" Shirley suggested.

The men and Nastasha sat on the side and watched interestedly.

George smiled at his girlfriend. _She looks cute._ Marie-Louise was wearing a red dress to her knees that hugged her body. Sequins winked every few inches. She had matching red flats with sequins on them. Her hair was tied in the usual half-ponytail with a sequined ribbon in it.

When Chibodee had watched his wife for a minute, he glanced at his other three team members. Bunny was wearing a green tank top with spaghetti straps and a pair of frayed denim shorts. Her legs were bare save for green chunk-heels. Cathy had a blue fitted tee with the word 'Flirt' written across the front in white cursive. Her ruffled black skirt fell mid-thigh. Janet had a white tank top with inch-wide straps. Her skirt was maroon reached mid-thigh, then had a two-inch frill at the hem. He grinned. They were his family. _His very hot family. Especially his wife._ He laughed to himself.

The song faded away and the DJ struck up a slow song. Immediately, the girls rushed back to the tables to drag their men onto the dance floor. After a very short period of resistance, they all walked onto the dance floor.

* * *

George held Marie-Louise around the waist as they swayed to the music. "You look very pretty today," he whispered into her ear.

She beamed. "Thank you, my knight."

He kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, princess."

* * *

Cathy took Sai Saichi's hand and led him to the dance floor. Bunny and Janet whistled teasingly at her. Cathy scowled at them. "We're just friends, and you know it!"

Janet laughed, "Yep, looks just like it. Doesn't it, Bunny?"

"Yea…"

Cathy wrinkled her nose at them. "He's got a girlfriend. You guys are so weird."

"You know we're just kidding," Bunny giggled.

Cathy turned back to Sai Saichi, "See what I have to put up with?"

Sai Saichi chuckled. "I feel bad for you. And then there's Chibodee…"

"Let's not get started on him," she laughed.

* * *

After much coaxing, the other couples and Bunny and Janet managed to get Argo and Nastasha on the dance floor. "What would the superintendent say?" Nastasha joked.

Argo smirked, "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not." She relaxed her tense posture and they swayed unsurely to the slow beat. "I haven't danced in years."

"Neither have I," Argo confessed. "We never had much time. Though, I'm sure the last I did was more recently than you have."

Nastasha nodded, "Probably. We weren't allowed such entertainment once we reached the officer level. I worked hard and enjoy every minute of my job, but I do miss the social life of being a private."

Argo nodded. "I had fun when we first began our 'crimes', as you like to call them." A gruff smile lit his face. "But later, all we were doing was running, and I hated it. But that's all in the past now."

Nastasha agreed, "We'll just think about now."

"Yes."

"More efficient," she nodded.

"Definitely." They blushed and didn't speak for a moment, reveling in the relaxed silence that they rarely got to experience together.

* * *

Chibodee pulled Shirley close to him. They swayed and just held each other. "It's been a great year," Shirley finally said happily.

Chibodee nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I loved every minute of it." He rubbed her nose with his.

She grinned. "I'm so glad you and Rain made that bet."

"Why? I would've found you soon enough."

"Would you?"

"Yeah. Once I could sort some stuff out, I would've seen you and not Rain."

Shirley kissed him slowly and he drew it out even longer. They pulled apart and Shirley smiled. "I love you, Chibodee."

"I love you more,' he stated proudly.

"Yeah right," she teased and kissed his nose. "I love you the most."

Chibodee shrugged, "Fine. But you know I'm right. Deep down, you know you do."

"You keep thinking that," she laughed.

* * *

Next to them, the final couple was laughing. Rain smiled up at her husband. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

Domon pretended to look hurt. "Why?"

"I should've liked a husband who thinks more," she teased, tapping the side of his head.

Domon grinned mischievously. "I'm sure you would've. Unfortunately, it appears that you're not into the bookworm-type after all." He kissed her. "You're obviously attracted to us dumb fighters, right?"

She laughed and tweaked his nose. "Opposites attract, Domon. You needed a smart person in your life, and I suppose I needed a dumb one."

"Hey! That wasn't very nice."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Domon's smile widened and her tickled her sides. She started to double over and he caught her, placing his lips on hers possessively. She stood up straight again and leaned into it. "I love you," she murmured against his lips.

Domon responded by kissing her harder.

The song ended and they pulled apart, breathing slightly harder than normal. "I love you, too, Rain Mikamura."

* * *

Rain pulled him off the dance floor and sat down in the chair next to him. "A whole year," she marveled.

Shirley overheard her and nodded. "Dunno how we managed to do it with these two."

Rain rolled her eyes, "I know. We must be saints or miracle-workers or something."

The two men tried to look offended, but they all burst out laughing. "It's been ages since we've all been together like this."

Shirley smiled wistfully. "I miss those days when we all lived together."

Rain laughed, "We had fun then."

Domon frowned playfully. "I didn't. That's when you guys placed that bet on me."

Rain and Chibodee laughed. "It was fun for us!"

Shirley nodded. "It wasn't all that fun for us."

"So?" Rain teased.

"Well, that's not very fair," Domon pouted.

Chibodee smirked. "What are you talking about?"

A smile crossed Rain's face. "Yeah," she nodded, "Didn't you know? **All's** fair in love and war!" and winked.

Domon reached over and tickled his wife. She burst out laughing. "Chibodee! Help! Stop it, Domon! I didn't do anything to you! This isn't fair!"

Domon stopped long enough to mimic annoyingly, "Didn't you know? **All's** fair in love and war!" And Rain collapsed in a fit of giggles again.

* * *

Sooo…wadja think? I can't believe it's over either… I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will almost definitely write another G Gundam fic…just probably not anytime soon. Tell me what you thought of the whole thing…or just the Epilogue, whichever you'd prefer.

The last thing I want to say is Thank You to all my reviewers. Your comments and compliments always pushed me to start writing the next chapter as soon as I could. I appreciate that you took the time to read this and to review it. You guys are the best and I hope I'll see when I manage to get my next fic out!

Personal Reviews:

**RurouniMarionu** Thanks! Yay! Skippy dances! Haha. Aww you're so sweet. Thanks for reviewing!

**The Notorious Cat** Yeah, the C/S ending was easier to write, but I'm such a sucker for D/R fluff that I preferred it hehe. What did you think of the epilogue? Thanks so much for sticking with me on this fic and hounding (remember that! haha check your review for the 1st chapter) me to start and finish this fic. You're the best!

**Vash** Yay! Excellent! -feels special- Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**AnimeManiac09** Thanks! Yeah… doncha just looove D/R? Hehe, and C/S of course. Hope you liked the story and the epilogue! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu** Yeah, Chibodee's almost as clueless as Domon…almost. Yay for D/R! Haha. What did you think of the epilogue? Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
